Digimon Adventure Armageddon
by Tache
Summary: It is the year 2005. All is peaceful or is it? A new threat emerges in the Digital World greater than anything the Chosen Children have ever seen. Will Takeru and Hikari be able to unlock the true power of their crests so that both worlds can be saved?
1. The Greatest Threat Yet!

Welcome to this fanfic. I guess I should explain a few things before we begin. Well this idea came to me the other night while watching Digimon Adventure. Patamon and Tailmon (which is Gatomon in the dub by the way) have always been my two favourite digimon. I've always wanted to see them evolve to the ultimate level (or the level known as mega in the dub). That is basically the purpose of this fic, but I decided to make it better than just that. Well enjoy the fic.

By the way I prefer the Japanese terms to the English dub ones, so that's what I'll be using. I guess I should give you a basic conversion chart.

Taichi – Tai

Yamato – Matt

Takeru – TK

Hikari – Kari

Koushiro- Izzy

Jyou – Joe

Daisuke – Davis

Miyako – Yolei

Iori – Cody

Tailmon – Gatomon

HolyAngemon – MagnaAngemon

Child Level – Rookie Level

Adult Level – Champion Level

Perfect Level – Ultimate Level

Ultimate Level – Mega Level

Well hopefully that will clear everything up. One last thing, I don't own digimon.

Episode 1: The Greatest Threat Yet! The Seven Great Demon Lords!

It was summer of the year 2005, two and a half years since the defeat of BelialVamdemon. Peace had returned to both worlds and to the Chosen Children it appeared it would remain this way. Little did they know that very summer the peace would once again be at stake. The Chosen Children were about to face their greatest challenge yet.

The day for Takeru was going well so far. Earlier that week he had finally worked up the courage to ask Hikari out on a 'date' with him. Or at least he would think of it as a date for now. When he had asked Hikari he had made it sound like he just wanted to hang out with her as a couple of friends would do, so here they were at the park with their digimon. All four of them held ice cream Takeru had bought for them just a while ago. After all the past events with the digimon, people had grown use to them so they didn't second glace Patamon and Tailmon clearly eating their ice cream in public.

Hikari turned to Takeru with a smile on her face once she had finished her ice cream. "So, what do you want to do next?" She asked him. Over the years that had passed, she had become quite a beautiful young lady for her age of fourteen. She still kept her hair short, but she had grown a bit taller and matured in ways that would turn any teenage boy into mush.

Takeru smiled back at her. "There's nothing in particular I want to do. I'll do whatever you want to do." He answered in a gentle voice. He too had also matured quite a bit. He was taller and a bit broader.

Hikari thought for a moment. "Well there's nothing I really want to do either." She turned to their digimon, "Why don't we ask or digimon." The two digimon turned to her then to each other in thought.

With a wide smile on his face, Patamon thought of an idea. "Let's play tag!" He cried out. He turned to Tailmon and tagged her. "You're it!" He cried and flew off as fast as he could.

"No, you're it!" Tailmon cried as she quickly caught Patamon and tagged him.

"Hey, no fair. Tag backs aren't allowed, are they Takeru?" The digimon turned to his partner to find both humans laughing. While they may grow older, their digimon would always remain the same.

"Well I don't know, but I think you should wait at least 5 seconds after being tagged before tagging back. That way it gives them some time to move away." Takeru answered. With a triumphant grin, Patamon turned back to Tailmon.

"See, you didn't give me enough time to get away." He told her. Shaking her head, Tailmon brought her paws up.

"Well it's not my fault you're so slow." She said. Patamon's face grew fault, feeling insulted.

"Hey, you take that back!" He demanded. Playfully, he punched Tailmon in the arm. With a grin, she playfully punched him back in his body. The two began rolling around in a mock wrestling match. The two humans once again couldn't help but laugh. It seemed like nothing could go wrong, but it did. Without warning the sky grew dark. The two humans looked around confused and the two digimon stopped their match.

"Huh, was their supposed to be an eclipse today?" Takeru asked in confusion.

"I didn't hear of one." Hikari answered equally as confused. The two digimon's eyes were narrow.

"Something is coming." Tailmon said, grabbing the two humans' attention.

"Tailmon, what's coming?" Hikari asked, but was soon answered by screams. They all turned to see people running in terror from a hoard of small winged digimon, causing them to gasp.

"Those are Evilmon!" Takeru cried having recognized those digimon from their final fight with Piemon.

Turning to Tailmon, Hikari cried, "Tailmon, go fight them!"

"Right!" Tailmon ran over to the hoard and leapt into the air. "Neko Punch!" She cried as she punched one Evilmon then another with her special attack. The two digimon fell to the ground and were turned into data.

"Patamon, evolve and help her!" Takeru told his digimon, holding out his D-3.

"Right." Patamon flew into the air as Takeru's D-3 emitted a light which surrounded Patamon. "Patamon evolve!" He cried as he spun around, bursting into light as he evolved into his adult form. "Angemon!" The digimon lined himself up with the hoard of Evilmon. "Heaven's Knuckle!" He cried as he fired off his attack, which reduced several Evilmon to data. He and Tailmon continued to attack the seemingly endless hoard of Evilmon.

"There's too many of them!" Hikari cried out in despair.

"We're going to need some help." Takeru concluded. Luckily, he got his wish.

"Mega Flame!" They heard as a giant fire ball flew in, killing several Evilmon.

"Fox Fire!" Came another attacked. The blue fire roasted several more of the Evilmon.

"Onii-chan!" Both Takeru and Hikari cried as the same time as they turned to see Taichi and Yamato riding in on their digimon. Behind them were the rest of the Chosen Children and their adult level digimon, including even Mimi who was visiting from America.

"Looks like you two can use some help." Taichi said. With a smile he raised his finger and pointed it at the Evilmon. "Everyone, get them!" At his command all of their digimon began their attack on the Evilmon. With all of them working together, they managed to kill every last one of them.

"So what was all that about?" Daisuke finally asked.

"Why were they here?" Miyako asked. Koushiro stepped forwards.

"Guys, awhile ago Gennai contacted me and said he had something important to tell us." He told the group.

"Gennai!" The group cried.

"Yes, we should all come to my place right now so we can find out what it is. It may be related to those Evilmon we fought just now." With a nod everyone followed Koushiro.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Hikari said.

Meanwhile in a mysterious dark place in the Digital World, seven dark figures sat in the shadows watching the events that had just unfolded though an orb.

"Well it appears the Chosen Children were able to defeat the Evilmon." One of the figures, who was most likely the leader of this group.

"That's not that surprising," Another voice, this one a female one said, "Evilmon are weak digimon, no matter how many there are."

"Right, those Chosen Children wouldn't last one minute against me." Another of the figures said, raising a gun and firing it in a random direction.

"I've fought them before," stated another of the figures, "They weren't strong at all."

"Well then, we should prepare ourselves for their arrival." The first figure stated, "For one they face us, it will be the end of the Chosen Children!" All seven figures began to laugh evilly.

Back in the human world, the Chosen Children had arrived at Koushiro's house. After setting up his computers Koushiro turned to the group.

"Everyone stand back." Koushiro ordered as he pressed a button. In a flash of light, Gennai was standing before the Chosen Children once again.

"Gennai, it's good to see you again!" Taichi greeted.

"Thanks Taichi, but I wish I could say the same." Gennai told him.

"Gennai, do you know anything about why all those Evilmon attacked?" Takeru asked. Gennai nodded in answer to this question. "Well what is it?"

"A new group of enemies have emerged in the Digital World." Gennai told them, "They pose a great threat for both worlds and have already weakened the gateway between the two worlds." The Chosen Children gasped at the news.

"Does this mean we have to fight again?" Mimi asked. She really hated fighting. After BelialVamdemon was defeated, she had hoped that would be the end of it.

"Yes, and that's not even the worst of it." Everyone was in shock. They had no idea how things could be worse. "These new enemies are more powerful than anything you have ever faced before. It will take all you've got and more to defeat them. Also I have no doubt that while they will remain in the Digital World, they will continue to send evil digimon through the gate into this world." All of the Chosen Children were feeling extremely down at the moment. How could they possibly win?

"So, what is it that we are up against?" Taichi finally asked.

"You are up against a group known as the Seven Great Demon Lords." Gennai told them, "As you could probably guess there are seven of them in total. Each one of them represents one of the Seven Deadly Sins."

"Seven Great Demon Lords..." Ken trailed off. He didn't like the sounds of them already. After his days as the Digimon Kaiser, he resented the power of darkness and it sounded like this group used it.

"They are Lilithmon representing the sin of lust, Beelzebumon representing the sin of gluttony, Barbamon representing the sin of greed, Belphemon representing the sin of sloth, Demon representing the sin of wrath, Leviamon representing the sin of envy, and finally Lucemon representing the sin of pride." Gennai named all of the Seven Great Demon Lords to the Chosen Children, who were in shock.

"Did you say Demon was one of them?" Takeru asked. Gennai nodded.

"But we sent Demon to the Dark Ocean!" Daisuke cried out. Ken nodded beside him.

"Yes, you did, but the other Great Demon Lords have gotten him out. This is more cause of concern. If they are able to open a gate between the Digital World and the Dark Ocean, will they use it to bring unspeakable horrors to both this world and the Digital World?" Gennai pondered. He shook the thought out of his head and smiled, "But I do have some good news for you guys." As he said this he held up 8 tags. Smiles spread across the faces of the original eight Chosen Children.

"Our crests!" They cried out. Smiling, Gennai handed them there crests.

"Alright, now we can evolve to the perfect level again!" Takeru cried out in joy.

"And Agumon and Gabumon will be able to warp evolve to ultimate again!" Taichi pointed out as he turned to Yamato with a smile.

"Now back to the problem at hand." Gennai got their attention once again, "With the Seven Great Demon Lords in the Digital World and the threat of evil digimon crossing over to this world, I would suggest you Chosen Children split into two groups."

"That's a good idea, but who should go and who should stay?" Iori asked.

"Yeah, we don't exactly know who we will need where." Koushiro pointed out.

"I would suggest sending Taichi, Yamato, Daisuke, Ken, Takeru and Hikari into the Digital World to face the Demon Lords while the rest of you remain here to defend this world from any evil digimon that appear." Gennai suggested. "The Seven Great Demon Lords are powerful, so you'll need the most powerful digimon in your group to fight them. WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, and Imperialdramon are obvious choices being ultimate level digimon."

"But, Gennai, I thought that when you gave Tailmon back her Holy Ring, our digimon lost the ability to jogress evolve." Daisuke pointed out.

"That is true, but I have a present from Qinglongmon for both you and Ken. Just hold out your D-3s so that you can receive it." Both boys did what Gennai told them and held out their D-3s. Gennai brought out an orb of light which their D-3s absorbed. "Now XV-mon and Stingmon can jogress and evolve into Imperialdramon again." Daisuke and Ken turned to each other in excitement at the news.

"Really, that's awesome!" Ken cried out.

"You bet it is!" Daisuke agreed.

"So I understand why Taichi, Yamato, Daisuke, and Ken are going, but why are Hikari and I going? Our digimon can't evolve to ultimate." Takeru asked Gennai. The man turned to the two teens in question with a smile.

"Well I'm sure you two already realize that your crests of hope and light possess more power than the rest of the crests right?" The two teens nodded at the question, "Well these crests are so powerful, they have power that neither of you have yet to bring out of them yet." All the Chosen Children gasped at what he said.

"What kind of power?"

"Well you know how Agumon and Gabumon were only able to warp evolve until after Taichi and Yamato were shot with arrows of hope and light?"

"Yeah, I've always wondered about that." Taichi pondered, "Are you going to tell us now."

With a nod, Gennai continued, "It's all because the crests of hope and light are the only crests with the natural ability of ultimate evolution, but not as the crests of hope and light." These words confused everyone.

"That doesn't make sense. How can the crests of hope and light have the ability of ultimate evolution, but not as the crests of hope and light?" Koushiro asked.

"You guys know of the Golden Digimentals, right?" At this Daisuke's jaw dropped and he pointed at Gennai.

"Are you talking about the Golden Digimental that allowed V-mon to armour evolve to Magnamon? Are you saying there is more than one?" Gennai nodded.

"Yes, there is the Golden Digimental of Miracles you used and there is the Golden Digimental of Destiny." Gennai continued, "But you are probably wondering where they came from, being no crests. Well actually there are crests, bringing me back to the crests of hope and light. The truth is that the crests of hope and light true forms are the golden crests of miracles and destiny. If Takeru and Hikari are able to unlock their crests true forms, then Patamon and Tailmon will be able to evolve to their ultimate level."

"Wow, that's so cool!" Patamon said in awe, "I wonder what I'll evolve into?" The rest of the group was in shock. They never dreamed that Patamon and Tailmon could evolve to their ultimate forms. And given the power of their perfect forms, their ultimate forms must be unstoppable.

"But how do we unlock this power?" Hikari asked. At this question, Gennai shook his head.

"I'm afraid I don't know the answer to that." He answered truthfully, "But if you talk to Qinglongmon, he may be able to help you. After all he is the guardian of the crests of hope and light."

"Alright then, let's get going. No time like the present to beat the Seven Great Demon Lords, am I right?" Daisuke turned to the group. At his partner's words V-mon pumped up his fists.

"I'm with you, Daisuke!" He cried. Gennai stepped in front of them.

"Just one last thing." He said and pulled out what appeared to be a mini-laptop, "This is a digimon analyzer. It will give you the data on any digimon you see. It may come in handy for beating the Seven Great Demon Lords. I'll give it to Ken since he's the smartest of the six of you." Gennai handed it over to Ken. "It even has a feature that will allow you to send the data to Koushiro on his Digimon Analyzer here. Working together you may find a way to win."

"Thanks, I'll be sure to use it." Ken said as he took the analyzer. With that the six humans and their digimon stood in front of Koushiro's computer holding out their digivices.

"Let's go beat the Demon Lords! Digital Gate open!" cried Daisuke. With that they were sucked into the gate. The rest of the Chosen Children stood there in silence for a moment until finally Iori thought of something.

"I'll go call their parents to tell them where they are." He said as he left the room.

When the group of twelve arrived in the Digital World, they were surprised to find it in a dark state.

"This is even worse than when the Dark Masters were around." Taichi commented.

"Yeah, and I didn't even think that was possible." Yamato agreed with Taichi.

Suddenly the earth started shaking. The Chosen Children looked around trying to find the source.

"Welcome, Chosen Children to our Digital World!" Came a voice none of the Chosen Children liked.

"At last we meet again!" Came another voice, this one they recognized though.

"Demon!" cried Daisuke as Demon stepped out of the shadows in front of the children.

"Glad you remember me." He said. Another digimon stepped out beside him. This digimon's right half looked like that of an angel, while his left half was that of a fallen angel.

"Well since you already know Demon, why don't I introduce you to the rest of the Great Demon Lords. I myself am Lucemon." He pointed to himself. "Next we have Leviamon." A long digimon that almost looked like a dragon walked out from the shadows. Its body was red. It had a long snoot with many sharp teeth. It had two tails each with a blue mane that ran up its body.

"I look forwards to killing you, Chosen Children." He said.

"Next is Belphemon." An enormous monster followed from the shadows. Its size rivalled that of VenomVamdemon's. Its appearance could only be described of that of a beasts. It had two horns coming out of its head and two wings on its back.

"I'm going to crush you, Chosen Children!" He told them. The children were speechless. This digimon was one of the scariest they had ever seen.

"Next we have Barbamon." What looked like a long bearded old man appeared before them.

"A pleasure to meet you, even for as short of a time it will be." He said.

"Next comes Beelzebumon." What looked like a motorcycle punk appeared from the shadows. He was dressed all in leather with two guns at his legs. He wore a purple mask which had his blonde hair coming out the back.

"I'll enjoy blasting you Chosen Children to smithereens." He said as he raised one of his guns.

"Finally we have Lilithmon." A female fallen angel finally came out from the shadows. Her cloak barely seemed to cover her sexy body. All of the male Chosen Children had to admit that if she had not been evil, they'd be very turned on.

"Seems you have some cute ones among you. Too bad I have to kill you all." She said.

"Together," Lucemon finished, "We are the Seven Great Demon Lords!" All of the Chosen Children were shocked. Now that their enemy was in front of them like this, they had no idea what they should do.

"I had no idea we'd have to fight them all at once? Takeru commented.

"What do we do? There's no way we can win..." Ken trailed off. He was even more frightened then when they faced BelialVamdemon.

"Come on guys, let's not give up before we even try!" Taichi encouraged them.

"Taichi's right! Now everyone evolve!" Daisuke commanded.

"Right!" Everyone agreed and held up their digivices so their digimon could evolve. When all that was done WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, HolyAngemon, and Angewomon stood by their side.

"Now, attack!" Taichi cried. All of their digimon charged at the Demon Lords, but before they even knew what was happening, their digimon were pushed back and degenerated on the ground before them.

"No way, they lost already." Daisuke said as he rushed to V-mon's side. The rest of them did the same.

"I'm sorry, Taichi, we really did try." Agumon said weakly.

"They were just too strong for us." Gabumon continued for him, also in a weak voice.

Lucemon laughed like a maniac. "Really, is that all that the Chosen Children can do? It's time to end this. With this attack there is a 50% chance you will die and the other 50% is that you'll just be badly injured. I wonder which it will be. Dead or Alive!" He cried as he launched his attack. A circle drew itself around the Chosen Children.

"What's going on?" Yamato cried out as a dome stand to enclose itself on them. Just before it could close though, a cloud came in and whisked them all away to safety.

"I'll stop them!" Beelzebumon said and pointed his gun at the retreating cloud, but Lucemon stopped him.

"Let them go for now. It wouldn't be much fun if we killed them all now anyways." He said. "After all, there is no possible way we can lose!" With that he broke into more evil laughter.

To Be Continued...


	2. The Destiny of Light! Ophanimon!

Episode 2: The Destiny of Light! Ophanimon!

Tension was high in the living room of the Izumi residence. The remaining six Chosen Children and their digimon all sat on the floor. Iori had thought it'd be a good idea to call the family of the Chosen Children who had entered the Digital World to fight the Seven Great Demon Lords, so they too sat in the room. On the love seat was Yuuko Yagami holding her head in her hands as she worried about her two children. Her husband Susumu had his arms wrapped around her in an attempt to comfort her.

Sitting in a chair brought in from the dining room was Hiroaki Ishida. He was currently trying to not be obvious as he eyes drifted over to his ex-wife, Natsuko Takaishi, who was sitting in the recliner. She appeared to be more concerned about their two sons then her ex-husband did.

On the couch was the Motomiya family. Mr. Motomiya sat on one end of the couch, trying to comfort his wife who sat in the middle. Surprisingly she seemed to be taking the news of her son being involved in such a dangerous mission pretty well. Their daughter Jun sat on the other end of the couch looking bored.

Lastly we had the Ichijouji couple seating at the table which was at the edge of the living room. Mrs. Ichijouji was crying hysterically. She had already dealt with the death of her oldest son, Osamu. She didn't want to have to deal with the death of her youngest son as well. Wrapping his arm around his wife, Mr. Ichijouji turned to the Chosen Children.

"So would one of you mind explaining exactly what is going on here?" He asked them. The Chosen Children looked at each other nervously. Right now they were wishing that the others had called their parents before leaving to explain this.

"Well," Koushiro began nervously, "Like we said this new group of enemies called the Seven Great Demon Lords has appeared in the Digital World. Taichi, Yamato, Daisuke, Ken, Takeru, and Hikari have gone into the Digital World to fight them."

"But who exactly are these Seven Great Demon Lords?" Susumu asked. He was getting rather sick of his children running off to fight these evil digimon without ever telling him or his wife anything.

"Well we're not exactly sure." Jyou told him, "but according to Gennai they are more powerful than any digimon we've ever fought before." This news only increased the worries of the parents more.

"Just what has Daisuke gotten himself into now?" Jun asked from the couch. While she didn't want to admit it, she was deeply concerned about her brother and had no idea what she would do if he were to die.

Back in the Digital World, the Chosen Children were just regaining consciousness after what had happened. Taichi blinked as he slowly sat up and looked around.

"Where am I?" He asked confused, "Am I dead?" He had no idea what had happened during the fight with the Seven Great Demon Lords. Last thing he could remember was Lucemon using his Dead or Alive attack on them and they a cloud appearing. Did that mean they had died and gone to heaven?

"Onii-chan..." Hikari said weakly as she slowly sat up. "What happened?"

"Hikari!" Taichi cried as he rushed over to his little sister's side. "I have no idea what happened or where we are now, but are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think I am." She answered and then spotted Tailmon beside her. "Tailmon!" She picked her digimon up and gave her a hug. "Are you alright? Speak to me!" Tailmon let out a groan.

"I feel like I've been hit by a truck." She said. Slowly the rest of the chosen Children and their digimon sat up with groans and confusion. None of them were really sure what had happened or where they were. There questions were soon answered as they heard a voice.

"Chosen Children, at last you are awake." The Chosen Children looked up to find the source of the very familiar voice. When they realized who it was, smiles spread across all of their faces.

"Qinglongmon!" Takeru cried out happily. "Am I glad to see you!"

"Did you save us from the Seven Great Demon Lords?" Daisuke asked.

"Yes I did." Answered Qinglongmon.

"Thanks for that, Qinglongmon, we owe you one." Taichi said and turned to Yamato who was deep in thought. "What's wrong, Yamato?"

"I'm just wondering how we can possibly beat the Seven Great Demon Lords. I mean we were beaten so easily by them just a while ago. Is there any way for us to win?" He pondered.

"I know this task seems impossible." Qinglongmon told him, "But you have seen them once and lived to tell about it. Maybe you can use that to come up with some kind of a strategy." Ken let out a gasp and pulled out the mini digimon analyzer Gennai had given him.

"That's it. Maybe now that we've got their data we can learn something about them." He skimmed though their data and gasped.

"What is it?" Daisuke asked him.

"It's Lucemon..." Ken trailed off.

"Yeah, what about Lucemon?" Takeru asked curiously.

"Do you know his weakness?" Taichi asked.

"No, he's only a perfect level digimon." Ken told them, causing them to gasp.

"But I could have sworn he was an ultimate." Agumon said in shock.

"Yeah, he defeated us in no time flat." V-mon agreed.

"Ken, are you sure that thing's not broken?" Wormmon asked his partner. Ken shook his head at the question.

"Anyways, I better e-mail Koushiro telling him what has happened and send him the data. Maybe he can come up with something." He quickly wrote the e-mail and sent it with the data.

At the mean time the rest of the Chosen Children were still trying to convince their families that everything would be OK.

"I'm telling you, I'm sure Taichi and the others will find a way to beat these Seven Great Demon Lords and they'll be back home in no time." Miyako told the worried families. Just then Koushiro's D-Terminal started beeping. He reached into his pocket and pulled it out.

"It's an e-mail from Ken." He announced.

"Ken!" cried Mrs. Ichijouji.

"What does it say?" her husband asked him. Koushiro quickly read over the message and gasped. While they weren't sure what this was about, this worried the families even more.

"Well, what does it say?" Susumu asked him. Koushiro didn't really want to tell them, but figured they wouldn't stop asking until he did.

"It says they met up with the Seven Great Demon Lords soon after arriving in the Digital World. Their digimon were quickly defeated by them and they were almost killed." Yuuko passed out into her husband's arms at this news and Mrs. Ichijouji started to cry again.

"Yuuko!" cried Susumu as he embraced his wife.

"Don't cry dear, I'm sure Ken is fine since he was able to send that message." Mr. Ichijouji comforted his wife the best he could.

"So, where are they now? Are they OK?" Natsuko asked worried about her sons. Hiroaki looked over to his ex-wife.

"You should have more faith in Yamato and Takeru, Natsuko. Yamato is practically an adult now and Takeru is fourteen. They're not little kids anymore." He told her.

"I know, but still..." Natsuko trailed off. Her family had gone through so much in the past. She didn't want anything to happen to tear them apart even more.

"Anyways Qinglongmon saved time." Koushiro continued, "They are with him right now. Ken as looked up the data of the Demon Lords and hasn't found anything useful so he's sent the data to me. He is concerned that Lucemon is only a perfect level digimon though. Just a sec..." He stood up to fetch his laptop. Once he had it he connected his D-Terminal to it to upload the data. Once that was done he displayed it to the group shocked group.

"Well those don't look like the kind of digimon I would want to face." Tentomon commented.

"Is there any way to beat them?" Sora asked. Koushiro thought for a moment.

"Maybe Takeru's and Hikari's crests hold the key... I wonder if they asked Qinglongmon about that yet. I'll remind them in a reply e-mail." As he wrote this e-mail, his parents, Masami and Yoshie Izumi arrived home.

"Koushiro, we're home!" Yoshie called out as she walked into the living room with her husband. They both looked around at all the guests they had. "You never told me I'd have company today. Should I make cookies and donuts?"

"Sorry about that mom, but new evil digimon appeared in the Digital World and we were discussing that. We don't need anything, but you can make snacks if you want to." Koushiro explained as he finished writing his e-mail and sent it.

Ken opened up the e-mail as soon as he received it. His face went fault as he read it over.

"Huh, what's wrong Ken? Surely nothing bad can be happening back in our world that's worse than what's happening here." Daisuke inquired.

"It's just that the others invited our families over to explain what was happening. Apparently my e-mail worried them even more than they already were." Ken told them. Everyone looked down at the ground.

"That's right. We were so eager to fight the Demon Lords that we forgot to tell them." Taichi said.

"Poor mom, she must be so worried about us." Hikari said.

"And I promised mom I would tell her before doing something like this again." Takeru said.

"Well anyways, Koushiro is also reminding us to ask Qinglongmon about Takeru's and Hikari's crests." Ken finished, trying to change the mood.

"Oh yeah..." Takeru turned to Qinglongmon, "Gennai told us that mine and Hikari's crests have powers we have yet to unlock, but didn't know what we needed to do to unlock these powers." Hikari turned to face the blue dragon digimon as well.

"Qinglongmon, do you know how we can unlock these powers? Gennai told us if we unlocked it that Patamon and Tailmon would be able to evolve to ultimate." She inquired from him.

"Yes, I do know." Qinglongmon told her. Everyone grew excited.

"Well don't keep us hanging, tell us!" Taichi told him.

"Well as I'm sure Gennai has told you the true power of the Crest of Hope is that of the Golden Crest of Miracles, while the true power of the Crest of Light is that of the Golden Crest of Destiny." Qinglongmon explained. The group nodded.

"Yeah, but how is that power unlocked?" Daisuke asked. Qinglongmon turned so that he was facing both Takeru and Hikari.

"Takeru, Hikari," he began, "do you two remember what I told you about hope and light three years age?" The two nodded at his question.

"Yes, you told me that light is what gave life to the world." Hikari answered back.

"And that hope meant to keep the light inside your heart lit, no matter how great the darkness." Takeru continued. Qinglongmon nodded at the two.

"Yes, it is with this that miracles and destiny can happen." He told them, "To unlock the power of the Golden Crests you need to fully understand this. I just can't tell you how to do this; you need to make it happen yourself. Just remember that where there is light, there will always be darkness. It is a never ending battle."

"Eh, but that doesn't tell them how to unlock the power!" Daisuke cried out in a mild rage, "And I think we're going to need them to unlock it if we have any hope at winning!" Takeru turned to the boy with a smile.

"Calm down, Daisuke." He told him, "I think I sort of understand what Qinglongmon is telling us." He turned back to the great digimon before them.

"So do I." Hikari agreed, "What he is saying is that miracles and destiny are just greater forms of hope and light." Qinglongmon nodded at this.

"I still don't get it..." Daisuke told them.

"Neither do I..." V-mon agreed with his partner.

"Well I guess it's a good thing we're not relying on you to make either crest glow or we'd all be doomed." Taichi commented.

"Yeah, just as long as Takeru and Hikari understand it we should be fine." Yamato agreed.

The Seven Great Demon Lords had retreated back to their shadowy hide out for the time being. Most of the demons were pretty calm about the situation. Beelzebumon on the other hand was pissed as hell.

"I can't believe Qinglongmon saved them. The nerve of him! And then we just let them get away!" He hollered and kicked a rock, smashing it with his foot. Lucemon sipped on some brandy as his comrade behaved like this.

"Calm down, Beelzebumon. Where would have been the fun of killing them right away? I think it's much more fun to slowly torture them." He said after taking a sip. The enraged demon turned to him.

"In that case let me go torture them then!" He demanded. Lilithmon let out a laugh.

"Oh please, you'll take all the fun away from the rest of us." She said and turned to Lucemon, "Allow me to face them instead."

"Alright, Lilithmon, you get to face them first." He told her. This enraged Beelzebumon further.

"What about me?" He demanded and pointed one of his guns right at Lucemon.

"Relax, Beelzebumon, you can face them after her." He told him. This was not the answer Beelzebumon was looking for.

"No! I will face them first!" With that he fired, only to have Lucemon deflect the bullet right back at him into his right arm. Grasping his arm he fell to the ground in pain.

"Seems you're in no condition to face them right now." Lucemon told him, "Lilithmon will face them first." He turned to the female demon. "Lilithmon, you may go face them any time now." With a smile Lilithmon bowed to him.

"Thank you, Lucemon." And with that she disappeared.

"Goddamn piece of shit!" Beelzebumon cursed from the ground. Lucemon turned back to him.

"Did you say something?" He asked.

"Nothing..."

Qinglongmon had left the Chosen Children and they were now walking along no particular path.

"Would you mind telling me where exactly we are going?" Takeru asked, wanting to know where they were walking to.

"I'm not sure." Taichi admitted him, "But we aren't going to save both worlds just sitting around. We need to find the Seven Great Demon Lords." Hikari nodded beside him.

"I know that, Onii-chan, but how are we going to find them?" As soon as she said this, she felt darkness approaching and turned to face where it was coming from. "Never mind, looks like they found us."

"Oh, so you noticed me? Should I be honoured?" Lilithmon asked as she appeared before them.

"Lilithmon, you guys may have won last time, but it won't happen again!" Daisuke pointed at her, "Everyone get her!" After evolving, the digimon charged at her.

"You think that will work?" Lilithmon asked as she floated in the air. "Darkness Love!" She cried and unleashed a blanket of darkness over the digimon. WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, Imperialdramon, and HolyAngemon stopped in their tracks and began to wail in agony. Angewomon looked at them confused then turned to Lilithmon.

"What did you do to them?" She asked her angrily.

With a laugh, Lilithmon addressed her, "Seems you were the only one not affected. No matter, I doubt you're any match against your friends. Kill her!" At these words, her comrades started attacking Angewomon. She barely managed to dodge all their attacks. The Chosen Children watched on in disbelief.

"What are they doing?" Daisuke asked.

"WarGreymon, stop it!" Taichi screamed.

"MetalGarurumon, what's happened to you?" Yamato asked.

"Imperialdramon, she's not your enemy, Lilithmon is!" Ken cried. None of their cries worked and their digimon continued their attack on Angewomon.

Anger in his eyes, Takeru turned to Lilithmon. "Tell me what you have done to them!" He demanded.

With a laugh, Lilithmon answered. "It's quite simple; I've just made it so that they are in love with me and the powers of darkness." Everyone gasped. They couldn't believe that their own digimon were now working for darkness.

"You bitch!" Angewomon cried as she turned her attention to Lilithmon. "Holy Arrow!" She fired her attack off, only for her target to dodge easily.

"Stop attacking her." Lilithmon ordered, "I'll take care of her personally! Phantom Pain!" Her attack sent a wave of darkness at Angewomon who started screaming in pain when hit and fell to the ground. The Chosen Children watched in horror as Angewomon lied on the ground still screaming in pain as it appeared her body had a hard time holding together. Hikari turned to Ken.

"What did she do to her?" Hikari asked him. Not being sure, Ken took out the digimon analyzer to look up Lilithmon's data. He gasped when he figured out what happened.

"That attack..." He began, " It slowly dissipates the body of those hit by it, and they suffer from that pain as they die." Hikari let out a gasp and ran towards her digimon.

"Angewomon!" She screamed, "You can't die!" She kneeled down beside her once she reached her. Lilithmon laughed evilly at the scene.

"Give up, girl. She's as good as dead." Lilithmon told her. Hikari shook her head and turned to Lilithmon.

"No, we're not going to give up!" She told her and began glowing with her own light, "I will never let darkness triumph over light. Tailmon never gave up, even when she worked for Vamdemon. She believed in the power of fate, and so do I! As long as there is still life in us, Angewomon and I will never step aside for darkness. We went through a lot just to meet each other, and we're not going to give up. The sacrifices made will not go to waste. We will stand strong for the power of light so that it may continue to bring life to the world, for that is our destiny!" As Hikari finished this speech, her crest gave off a golden light.

"Hikari..." Angewomon said as she started to regain her strength.

"My crest..." Hikari grabbed her crest and looked at it. Its color had turned from pink to golden and the symbol of light on it had changed to look like a sideways 'S', the symbol of destiny. "I've unlocked its true powers of the Golden Crest of Destiny!" She turned back to Angewomon who had stood up.

"I can feel it, Hikari, the power of destiny. I can still fight!" She nodded at Hikari as she stepped in front of her ready to fight Lilithmon once again. Hikari nodded back.

"Let's do this, Angewomon!" She cried. Her crest let out a bright golden glow that reacted with her D-3. The white part of it turned gold and it shot a beam of energy at the Golden Crest of Destiny. The symbol of destiny burst forth towards Angewomon, who started to glow with the light of evolution.

"Angewomon Ultimate Evolve!" She cried out. Her body was covered in blue armour, only living her midriff exposed. The armour around her legs formed something like a dress. Her already long blonde hair grew some more. Her eight wings turned to solid gold and another pair of golden feather wings appeared. A blue shield lined with gold and a horse on it appeared in her left hand while a javelin with two wings on it appeared in her right. "Ophanimon!" She cried out once the evolution was complete.

Everyone's jaws were wide open when the light of evolution faded. Even though the evolution wasn't that surprising, they still had a hard time to believe they had actually witnessed it. Ken pulled the digimon analyzer back out.

"Ophanimon." He read off the analyzer, "The ultimate form of female angel digimon. She's the third highest rank of angel digimon. Her special attacks are Eden's Javelin and Sefirot Crystal."

"So you evolved. That doesn't mean you're going to win!" Lilithmon told Ophanimon. Ophanimon said nothing as she looked at the digimon of darkness before her. "What got nothing to say to that?"

"Lilithmon," Ophanimon finally said, "Don't you have any regret for the things you have done?" Lilithmon at first looked puzzled, than burst into laughter.

"Regret? Me? Don't be silly! Attack her!" With that her comrades commenced their attack on Ophanimon. Calmly, Ophanimon pointed her javelin at them.

"Eden's Javelin!" She cried as she fired a beam of light from its tip. This beam hit the controlled digimon and Lilithmon. All of them cried out in pain as a dark energy floated out of her comrades. The Chosen Children couldn't believe it. Why was Ophanimon attacking there digimon. When the light faded, the good digimon looked around in confusion.

"Huh, what happened?" WarGreymon asked, no longer being controlled by Lilithmon. Lilithmon gasped. There was no way her slaves could have been freed.

With a smile Ophanimon explained, "That attack is one that purifies. Since you Lilithmon, don't appear to be purified, it must mean you have no intent to repent your sins."

"Well of course I don't!" Lilithmon told her, "What are you going to do about it?"

"Defeat you." Ophanimon answered.

"Defeat me? We'll see about that. Nazar Nail!" She lunged at Ophanimon with her claws out stretched ready to strike. Ophanimon just held out her shield and deflected Lilithmon to the ground. She then let go of her javelin and shield into air space and started to for energy in her hands.

"Sefirot Crystal!" She cried as ten crystals shot out from her hands, striking Lilithmon. The evil digimon screamed as the attack struck, ultimately killing her. The Chosen Children cheered as they watched Lilithmon turn into data.

"Alright!" Taichi cheered, "That's one Great Demon Lord down!"

"Yeah, they aren't so tough!" Daisuke cried out.

"Alright, Ophanimon, I knew you could do it!" Hikari cried out as she ran up to her digimon. With a smile, Ophanimon turned to her and degenerated into a digimon Hikari had not seen before. It looked like a green ball with cat ears and a tail. Oddly enough it had brown eyes instead of blue one like the rest of Tailmon's forms.

"I'm Nyaromon, Hikari." Her digimon told her. Hikari smiled as she picked up her digimon.

"I guess evolving into Ophanimon really tired you out. You've never degenerated this far before." She commented as she petted her digimon's head.

"I'll get use to it." Nyaromon answered. Taichi walked over to the two.

"Congratulations. You really kicked some butt." He said, "And I just know this will be useful in beating the rest of the Demon Lords."

Patamon flew over to Takeru. "Takeru, do you think I will evolve to ultimate soon?"

"I don't know, but hopefully it will happen sooner than later." As Takeru answered Patamon, Hikari looked down at her crest and gasped.

"What is it, Hikari?" Daisuke asked in concerned.

"My crest has reverted back into the Crest of Light." Hikari answered. This caused the group to let out an "Eh?" and Ken to think.

"Maybe it needs to time to power back up again, much like our digimon after evolving." He suggested. "Anyways, I better e-mail Koushiro with this update." He wrote an e-mail and sent it.

Back at the Seven Great Demon Lord's hideout, the rest of the Demon Lords had watched Lilithmon's defeat through an orb.

"So, it seems like Lilithmon has been killed." Lucemon commented and sipped some more of his brandy.

"Heh, serves her right for marching in on my parade." Beelzebumon said, not really caring that one of his comrades was now dead. "Now it's my turn to face the Chosen Children and I won't fail like Lilithmon!"

To Be Continued...


	3. Defeat Beelzebumon! Attack Omegamon!

Episode 3: Defeat Beelzebumon! Attack Omegamon!

It was now the next morning from the day the six Chosen Children and their digimon had left for the Digital World in their quest to defeat the Seven Great Demon Lords. Koushiro had invited the rest of the children to his house this morning to update them on what was happening with their comrades. So they were in his room once again waiting for him to tell them the news.

On the bed sat Mimi and Sora. Palmon and Piyomon sat in their laps. Standing in front of Koushiro's bookshelf was Jyou. He held Gomamon in his arms. Miyako and Iori sat on the floor. Miyako held Hawkmon in her lap, while Armadimon sat beside Iori. Koushiro sat in his computer chair facing the group, with Tentomon standing on the floor beside him.

With a smile Koushiro began, "I have some good news this morning." This got everyone excited. Mimi and Sora turned to each other with smiles on their face, as did their digimon. Jyou looked down at Gomamon, who looked back up at him. Both had smiles on their face.

"Finally some good news." Miyako said with a smile on her face.

"What is it anyways?" Iori asked.

"Taichi and the others have defeated Lilithmon." Koushiro told him with a smile on his face. He couldn't believe the news when Ken told him via e-mail last night. He thought it would have taken longer to defeat just one of the Demon Lords.

"Really? Alright!" Sora gave Mimi a high five. The two began to laugh in excitement.

"I knew they could do it!" Gomamon said as he hopped onto Jyou's head in his excitement. Luckily Jyou didn't mind and just pumped his fists up.

"Yeah, it's only a matter of time now until they have defeated them all!" He said in glee.

"That's great news, Koushiro." Iori said as he tried to stop Armadimon from crushing him in his excitement.

"So, give us the details. How did they do it?" Miyako inquired.

"Yeah, give us all the details you know!" Mimi told Koushiro.

"Well from what I understand from the e-mail Ken sent me, Lilithmon used her powers to take control of WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, Imperialdramon, and HolyAngemon. She then had them attack Angewomon, who she couldn't control. Angewomon managed to dodge the attacks from the controlled digimon and attack Lilithmon. Unfortunately she couldn't hit and in her rage, Lilithmon attacked Angewomon with her Phantom Pain, an attack which slowly kills those hit with hit. It was then that Hikari managed to unlock the true power of her Crest of Light as the Golden Crest of Destiny, allowing Angewomon to evolve to her ultimate form, Ophanimon. Ophanimon was able to free the controlled digimon and defeat Lilithmon." Koushiro finished explaining what he knew about the fight the others had with Lilithmon. The rest of the children's mouths were hanging open when he finished.

"Wow that sounded like a close battle." Iori commented.

"Still, I wish I could have been there to see it." Sora said, "Especially to see Angewomon evolve. I remember the first time Tailmon evolved into Angewomon. At the time it was one of the most amazing things I'd ever seen. I wonder what Ophanimon looks like."

"Luckily for you, Ken sent me Ophanimon's data with his e-mail." Koushiro turned to his laptop and pulled up Ophanimon on his digimon analyzer. Everyone gathered around to see it.

"Cool..." Miyako commented as she looked over the data.

"Really, she's the third highest rank of angel digimon..." Jyou trailed off as he read, "I wonder what that means."

"I was wondering that myself," Koushiro said as he pulled up a web page on the Internet on Christian angelic hierarchy, "So I did some research. I think it refers to the three highest ranks of angels in Christian angelic hierarchy, Seraphim, Cherubim, and Ophanim." He scrolled the page down over that information.

"Ophanim... That must be where the name Ophanimon comes from." Jyou commented as he looked over the page.

"So if there is a digimon for Ophanim, I wonder if there is also a digimon for Seraphim and Cherubim. If so who are they?" Iori pondered.

"I would say that it's most likely that there are. Since Angewomon evolved into one of them, it seems likely that HolyAngemon will evolve into another. I don't know who could possibly become the third though. There are hundreds of Chosen Children around the world though, maybe if we can start contacting them, we can find someone paired up with the third... Perhaps Gennai knows something..." Koushiro trailed off.

"Yeah, maybe having all three is the key to defeating all seven of the Great Demon Lords." Iori pondered some more.

"Yeah, but I wonder why there is only three great angels when there are seven great demons. Seems a little unfair to me." Miyako commented.

"Anyways guys, along with the good news comes a tiny bit of bad news." Koushiro told them as he turned back to the group.

"Huh, what could possibly be bad after winning a battle?" Mimi asked confused.

"Well, it appears evolving to Ophanimon used up a lot of energy, so much that Tailmon regenerated all the way down to her baby form, Nyaromon." The boy explained, causing the group to gasp in shock.

"But after evolving to Angewomon for the first time she only regenerated to Tailmon. When I asked her about it she said it was because she possessed higher discipline from the rest of our digimon. In fact the only time she's regenerated to her child form, Plotmon, after evolving to Angewomon was when she gave her energy to allow Agumon to warp evolve to WarGreymon for the first time." Mimi said, not believing it.

"Yeah and even when her and Aquilamon jogressed into Silphymon, she only regenerated into Plotmon while Hawkmon became his newborn form Pururumon." Miyako continued. Koushiro nodded.

"And this is why she may be unable to fight the next time they are attacked by one of the Demon Lords." He concluded, "I just hope the others can handle it."

The sun rose over the Digital World, waking the six sleeping Chosen Children and their digimon. Looking beside her, Hikari was happy to find that Nyaromon had evolved into her child form Plotmon during the night. Happily, she embraced her digimon in a hug.

"Plotmon, you evolved!" She cried.

"Yup, it shouldn't be long now before I'm Tailmon again." Plotmon told her. Pulling the digimon away from her body, Hikari nodded at her. Taichi walked over beside his sister.

"Still, I doubt she'll be able to fight anytime soon and who knows when the next Demon Lord may attack us." It was after that he finished saying this that there was a long bang and something flew by their group into a bolder, causing it to explode into pieces.

"Really, you're not ready to fight." A voice said. They all looked to see it was Beelzebumon, "Because I sure am!" The group had looks of shock on their faces.

"Figures this would happen." Daisuke turned to his digimon, "V-mon!"

With a nod V-mon pumped up his fists, "Right!"

Ken turned to his own digimon, "Wormmon, you ready?" His digimon nodded in response and ran forwards with V-mon. They then evolved all the way to Imperialdramon Fighter Mode.

Takeru turned to Hikari, "You just leave him to us. You two need to rest." He told her then turned to Patamon, "Go Patamon!" Patamon flew forwards and evolved to HolyAngemon. He and Imperialdramon started an attack on Beelzebumon.

"Positron Laser!" cried Imperialdramon fired his attack from his arm at Beelzebumon, who jumped out of the way of the attack.

"Excalibur!" cried HolyAngemon as he lunged at Beelzebumon with the sword on his arm fully extended. Beelzebumon raised up one of his guns to parry the sword and HolyAngemon to the ground. With a laugh he pointed the gun at HolyAngemon.

"What are you going to do now you lousy angel piece of shit?" He asked in a threatening voice as HolyAngemon slowly got back up and raised his Excalibur once again.

"Heaven's Gate!" he cried as he drew a circle to open up the gate which began to suck Beelzebumon in.

Scowling, the demon raised up both his guns. "Don't think you'll defeat me this easily. Double Impact!" He began rapidly firing his guns into the gate. This caused an explosion inside the gate, which closed it and turned it into data. Everyone gasped.

"He beat Heaven's Gate!" cried Takeru in disbelief. He had never seen that happen before. The only digimon to ever escape being sucked in the gate before was BlackWarGreymon, but that was only because he destroyed the Holy Stone making HolyAngemon lose his power and regenerate to Patamon.

Taichi turned to Agumon, "Go help him!"

"Sure thing, Taichi." Agumon warp evolved into WarGreymon and attacked. "Gaia Force!" he cried as he unleashed a ball of energy at Beelzebumon and hit. When the dust cleared, everyone was surprised to find the demon digimon still standing.

"No way..." Taichi trailed off in disbelief. Beelzebumon pointed his right hand gun at WarGreymon.

Gabumon turned to his partner, "Yamato, I should go help him." Yamato nodded and raised his digivices, allowing Gabumon to warp evolve to MetalGarurumon. The ultimate level digimon prepared his attack. "Cocytus Breath!" he cried as he fired a wave of ice from his mouth. It hit Beelzebumon's right arm, freezing it and his gun.

The demon digimon turned his head to MetalGarurumon. "Too bad, I still have another arm. Double Impact!" He screamed and fired his attack at MetalGarurumon, knocking him out of the air.

"No! MetalGarurumon!" Yamato screamed as he ran over to his digimon who lay wounded on the ground.

After breaking the ice encasing his arm, Beelzebumon turned his attention back to WarGreymon. "Double Impact!" He fired at WarGreymon, causing him to join his companion on the ground.

"WarGreymon!" cried Taichi as he ran over to him. While he was doing this, Imperialdramon and HolyAngemon commenced their attack to distract Beelzebumon.

"If only I could evolve into Ophanimon again..." Plotmon said as she watched her comrades fight. Sadly, Hikari looked down at the digimon she held in her arms.

"I know, but you need to regain your strength." She told her and looked back up to the battle.

Taichi and Yamato kneeled beside their digimon. "I think we should retreat for now." Yamato said. Taichi turned to him in shock.

"What? Retreat? Have you lost your mind?" He screamed at his friend. Angrily, Yamato turned to him.

"No, I haven't, but in case you haven't noticed, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon are too injured to continue fighting, Plotmon still needs to regain her energy from evolving into Ophanimon, and Imperialdramon and HolyAngemon aren't doing much good against Beelzebumon!" Yamato pointed out.

"Well maybe you have a point," Taichi hollered back, "but how do you suggest we retreat? I don't think Beelzebumon is just going to let us walk away." He grabbed Yamato around the collar of his shirt.

"Well maybe Imperialdramon and HolyAngemon can distract him enough for us to make our escape." Yamato yelled back in the other boy's face, also grabbing his shirt's collar. Angrily, Taichi punched him in the face, knocking both of them to the ground.

"Haven't you noticed they are already doing that?" Taichi screamed. Yamato punched him back and the two boys rolled around fighting on the ground.

Beelzebumon had knocked both Imperialdramon and HolyAngemon to the ground and turned to the two boys with a laugh. "Really now, fighting among friends? How wonderful!" He laughed out as he raised both his guns and pointed them at the two. "You will die hating each other. Double Impact!" With that he fired at the both of them. Time seemed to slow down as the two bullets sped towards them.

"Onii-chan!" Both Takeru and Hikari cried as they watched what was happening before them.

Taichi and Yamato watched in horror as the bullets symbolizing their demise came towards them. Their heartbeats sped up in sync and they could practically feel it. Both their digivices started to glow, sending the light to both WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon whose injuries seemed to heel. A power that they had felt before spread through them.

"WarGreymon!" WarGreymon floated up.

"MetalGarurumon!" MetalGarurumon floated up.

"Jogress evolve!" They both cried out at the same time. Both of their bodies glowed and retracted into their heads. A body of light formed between the two. Out of WarGreymon's head came an arm which attached itself to the left side of the body, with the Brave Shield as a shoulder pad. Another arm came out of MetalGarurumon's head and attached itself to the right side of the body. It had metal spikes as a shoulder pad. Finally a cape appeared on the new digimon. "Omegamon!" It cried out in both WarGreymon's and MetalGarurumon's voices.

Omegamon stepped in front of Taichi and Yamato, its left shoulder facing out so that the bullets with deflect off of the Brave shield. Both boys behind him had their eyes closed, waiting for the impact. Omegamon face turned to them. "Taichi, Yamato, are you alright?" He asked in WarGreymon's voice. Both boys opened their eyes and gasped when they saw their digimon.

"Omegamon..." Taichi said stunned. So far he had only seen their digimon jogress to fight Diablomon. He and Yamato had never figured out how to get them to jogress any other time.

"You saved us..." Yamato trailed off, just as stunned as Taichi. After having just fought with his friend, the last thing he expected was for their digimon to jogress.

Beelzebumon snarled at the jogressed digimon. "Do you think jogressing will allow you to win? I'm still the strongest one here! Double Impact!" He fired more bullets at the jogressed digimon.

Omegamon turned fully to the demon digimon, raising the MetalGarurumon head on its right arm. The mouth of it opened up to reveal a cannon. "Garuru Cannon!" He cried in both voices as he fired a shot from the cannon. The attack froze the bullets in mid air and Beelzebumon who stood behind them. With his enemy frozen, Omegamon raised up his left arm and a sword came out of the WarGreymon head. He charged at the frozen demon. "Grey Sword!" He slashed diagonally at his opponent, slicing him. Beelzebumon's body fell apart from the slice and turned into data.

"Alright, we did it!" Daisuke cried out in excitement. "Only five more Demon Lords to go!"

"Way to go, Omegamon!" Taichi congratulated his and Yamato's digimon. The jogressed digimon turned to face them and degenerated into Koromon and Tsunomon. The two baby digimon hopped over to their partners to celebrate.

"I should e-mail Koushiro to tell him about this." Ken pulled out his D-Terminal and was surprised to find he had received mail from Koushiro awhile ago and never noticed. He opened it up to read it and gasped.

"What is it?" Daisuke asked him.

"Koushiro and the others think they may have found out something important that will help us defeat the Seven Great Demon Lords." Ken told them. Everyone gasped.

"Well what is it?" Takeru asked as he walked towards Ken.

"Well after examining Ophanimon's data and doing some research, they believe she is based off of the third highest rank of angels of the Christian angelic hierarchy, Ophanim. The other two are Seraphim and Cherubim. Koushiro believes HolyAngemon ultimate evolution will represent one of these and that there is another digimon to represent the last one. He and the rest of the Chosen Children are getting in contact with the Chosen Children around the world to see if any of them are partnered with the last one or know anything, as they believe having all three great angel digimon is key to defeating the Seven Great Demon Lords." Ken explained after reading the e-mail over a few times to understand it.

Takeru nodded, "That makes sense."

"I agree with Takeru." Hikari said.

"Huh, no it doesn't!" Daisuke burst out, "Why are there only three great angels when there are seven great demon lords? The angels seem rather outnumbered if you ask me." Everyone thought about it.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it, Daisuke." Takeru finally told him, "There always have seemed to be more fallen angel digimon then regular angel digimon. In fact I've never even seen another angel digimon besides mine and Hikari's, but the fallen angels have yet to take over yet. I'm sure even with the uneven numbers, we still stand a pretty good chance here."

"Takeru's right. As long as we have the power of light on our side, we will always stand a chance." As she said this, Plotmon shone brightly in light right in her arms. When the light faded, she was Tailmon again.

"Oh, now you regain your energy." Taichi said sarcastically.

"Well sorry." Tailmon shot back and burst into laughter.

"Well the good news is that it appears Ophanimon will be available to fight against the next Demon Lord." Hikari said as she gave Tailmon a hug. Tailmon nodded.

"Should be a piece of cake with both Ophanimon and Omegamon." She said. Patamon flew in front of her.

"And maybe if I evolve to ultimate it will be a breeze." He said excitedly. Everyone nodded and laughed.

Back in the dark cave that was the lair of the Seven Great Demon Lords, Lucemon stepped in front of his fellow demons.

"The Chosen Children has defeated Beelzebumon. Who would like to step up to the plate next?" He addressed the demons around him. Barbamon stepped up.

"I will go next." He said, "Those Chosen Children will be crushed by my hoard of fallen angel digimon! I will rule both this world and the human world and there is nothing that can stop me!" He burst into evil laughter.

To Be Continued...


	4. Barbamon the Master of Fallen Angel Digi

Episode 4: Barbamon the Master of Fallen Angel Digimon

Barbamon walked in front of a group of fallen angel digimon laughing hysterically. They were all in front of a very familiar gate. He had waited so long for this. At last both the Digital World and the human world would be his. Turning to face the digimon he spoke, "Comrades, at last our moment of triumph has come!" The digimon let out a cheer. "I want you Deathmon to come with me." He turned to a large swarm of small grey digimon. They had one giant eye on their heads and a mini eye of each of their palms. They had red tattered wings on their back.

"Right!" They cheered out, raising one claws hand each.

"As for the rest of you," Barbamon turned to the gate he was standing in front of, "only the weakest of the Chosen Children were left to defend the human world." He rose up is arms, beginning a chant. Nine cards floated up and arranged themselves on a stone slab right in front of him. With a glow, the gate before them opened up. "You should have no problem taking over the human world for me. Now go my minions!"

Letting out a battle cry, the small group of fallen angel digimon behind him marched through the open gate. Once they were all through, the gate closed and Barbamon turned back to the Deathmon. "Now let us go greet the rest of the Chosen Children." Crackling manically, he led the Deathmon out of the cave.

In the human world, the Chosen Children had yet to leave Koushiro's house. Koushiro had just received his latest update from Ken so he informed the group on what was going on with their friends.

"They defeated Beelzebumon." He told them happily. "Apparently WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon jogressed to Omegamon and took him out."

"Alright! Omegamon is so cool!" Miyako cried out, remembering the spring of 2000 when she had sent all those e-mails to the original Chosen Children as they fought Diablomon. That had been the first time that WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon had jogressed into Omegamon.

"More good news is that Tailmon has regained her energy so Ophanimon will be available for the next fight." Koushiro finished summarizing the e-mail.

"Well that's good." Sora said. Before anything else could happen, Yoshie opened the door.

"I'm sorry to bother you kids," she said, "but there is a report on TV just now about evil digimon appearing in Hikarigaoka." With a gasp, the Chosen Children left Koushiro's room and made their way into the living room where the TV was.

"If you are just joining us," The reporter said almost ironically, "a group of almost certainly evil digimon have appeared in Hikarigaoka just moments ago." The report showed a shot of six digimon, zooming in on each of them. "It is unclear if they are related to the swarm of Evilmon that attacked just yesterday, but officials advise citizens to stay as far away from them as possible"

"Who are these guys?" Iori asked.

"Well I recognized Devimon and LadyDevimon." Sora said, but I've never seen the rest of them before." Koushiro went back to his room to fetch his laptop. Once he had it he pulled up their data on his digimon analyzer.

"The one that looked like a white version of Devimon is IceDevimon." Koushiro started, "He's an adult level fallen angel digimon." He pulled up the next digimon, "The one that looked like a beast is Mephismon, a perfect level fallen angel digimon. The white one with the black pants and horns is NeoDevimon, another perfect level fallen angel. The last one with the pitch fork is Phelesmon. He is also a perfect level fallen angel."

Jyou had a nervous look on his face. "What's with all these fallen angels appearing?" He asked.

"I don't know." Koushiro told him, "But I think we should head down to Hikarigaoka and fight them."

"But our digimon have never been any good at fighting fallen angels." Mimi pointed out.

"I know, but there is no one else to fight them right now." Koushiro turned to Jyou, "Go get your car ready, I'll be down there as soon as I send a quick e-mail to Ken and the others."

Jyou who had just recently gotten his driver's license nodded. "Right!" He turned to the rest of the group, "Let's move out guys."

The other six Chosen Children and their digimon were taking a break when Ken received Koushiro's e-mail. When he read it he let out a gasp.

"Guys, we got a big problem." He said, grabbing the rests attention.

"What is it, Ken?" Daisuke asked as the group gathered around Ken.

"Six fallen angel digimon have appeared in Hikarigaoka." He told them, causing them to gasp. "Koushiro sent me their data." He attached his digimon analyzer to his D-Terminal to transfer the data. Once that was done, he started to display the data to the rest of the group.

"Well, we've faced Devimon and LadyDevimon before, but we haven't even seen the rest before." Taichi said once seeing all the data.

"I wonder if the others can handle this. I know they're only up against two adults and four perfects, but none of our digimon have any been very good against fallen angels without Patamon's and Tailmon's help." Yamato commented. Takeru thought for a moment.

"Maybe Hikari and I should head to Hikarigaoka to help them." He suggested. Just as he said this, they were approached by many flying creatures.

"That's a good idea, Takeru," Hikari told him, "but I think we got bigger problems right here." She faced the approaching digimon.

"What are those?" Daisuke asked. Ken looked them up on the digimon analyzer.

"Those are Deathmon." He said. "They are ultimate level demon lord digimon. Their special attacks are Death Arrow and Explosion Eye." The group then spotted something amongst the Deathmon.

"Look, its Barbamon!" Taichi said. Ken pulled up Barbamon's data on the analyzer to confirm something.

"Yes, it all makes sense now." He said with a scowl on his face as he looked back up at Barbamon, "Barbamon has the ability to manipulate fallen angel digimon as well as Deathmon. I bet he's the one who sent those fallen angel digimon to Hikarigaoka." This caused the rest to scowl at Barbamon as well.

"That bastard!" Daisuke cursed, "Let's get him!" As everyone evolved, Ken quickly wrote Koushiro an e-mail.

Jyou had almost reached Hikarigaoka. Everyone else was waiting as patiently as they could to arrive. Who knew what these fallen angels would do during the time it took them to get there. Miyako let out a sigh.

"Can we really win?" She asked, kind of depressed and useless.

"Don't worry, Miyako. I'm sure we'll find away." Hawkmon told her from her lap.

"But Hawkmon, you can't even evolve to the perfect level on your own. Neither can Armadimon." Miyako pointed own. Iori looked down at Armadimon who he held in his lap.

"You're right. That is kind of depressing." He agreed.

"We're pretty useless." Miyako mumbled.

"Cheer up, Miyako!" Hawkmon told her, "You can be useful. Just whack LadyDevimon with a skateboard." Everyone in the car burst into laughter, having heard the story of how Miyako had whacked LadyDevimon with a skateboard when Silphymon fought her during the holiday season of 2002.

"Hey, that isn't funny!" Miyako yelled at them. The laughter stopped when Koushiro's D-Terminal started beeping. He pulled it out and read the e-mail Ken had sent him.

"Barbamon have confronted the others with a swarm of Deathmon." He told everyone in the car, "Ken thinks he may be behind all the fallen angels in Hikarigaoka since he has the ability to manipulate fallen angels and Deathmon."

"That makes sense." Jyou commented as he finally pulled into Hikarigaoka. It wasn't long before the fallen angels were spotted. Jyou stopped the car and everyone piled out of the car.

"Everyone evolve now!" Sora cried out. Piyomon, Tentomon, Gomamon, and Palmon all evolved to their perfect level. Miyako and Iori looked on with doubt in their eyes. They really did feel useless right now. Mimi walked up beside them.

"Just do what you guys can." She told them, "After all Takeru and Hikari didn't give up three years ago when their digimon couldn't evolve to the perfect level." Iori nodded.

"You're right. They didn't give up and neither will I!" He turned to his digimon and raised his D-3, "Armadimon!" His D-3 let off a glow and light surrounded Armadimon.

"Armadimon Evolve!" The digimon cried out as he spun around and with a flash turned into his new form. "Ankylomon!"

Miyako still looked unsure. Hawkmon reached up to her hand. "Come on, Miyako." He told her, "I'm still in a better position than Tailmon was three years ago, having lost her holy ring and being unable to evolve to Angewomon. I still got all my power even if I can't become Silphymon." Miyako smiled at this and rose up her D-3.

"You're right, Hawkmon. Now go get them!" She said. Her D-3 glowed and light surrounded Hawkmon.

"Hawkmon Evolve!" He cried out as he spun around and with a flash he too was in his new form. "Aquilamon!"

"Now go get them!" Miyako cried as their digimon charged forwards. The fallen angels took notice to them.

"Oh look, these children think they are a match for us." LadyDevimon said in a mocking voice.

"Well now, we can't have that." Devimon faced the approaching digimon raising his hands, "Death Hand!" He shot energy out of his hands at the digimon, which knocked Aquilamon and Garudamon from the sky.

Ankylomon charged at Devimon and leapt into the air. "Megaton Press!" He cried as he landed on top of the fallen angel digimon, pressing him to the ground. He then leapt off the digimon. "Tail Hammer!" He began beating Devimon with the spiked iron ball on his tail.

"We'll help." AtlurKabuterimon said as he and Zudomon rushed beside Ankylomon. "Horn Buster!" He fired lightening from his horn at Devimon.

"Hammer Spark!" cried Zudomon as he struck the ground with his hammer, sending a shock wave at Devimon. The two attacks hit the fallen digimon, killing him.

"Aquilamon, focus on IceDevimon now!" Miyako ordered her digimon.

"Alright Miyako!" Aquilamon flew at the icy fallen angel. "Glide Horn!" He cried as he slammed his horns into the digimon, knocking him to the ground. Garudamon and Lilimon flew above him.

"Shadow Wing!" cried out Garudamon as she unleashed her bird shaped attack.

"Flower Cannon!" Lilimon cried as she fired her cannon. The two attacks hit IceDevimon and he was also killed. The Chosen Children cheered.

"Don't get too excited, Chosen Children." LadyDevimon told them, "Those two were the weakest of us. You still have us to deal with. Darkness Wave!" Hundreds of bats flew out from seemly nowhere at the digimon.

As this was happening, the other six Chosen Children were locked in a battle with a whole swarm of Deathmon. Barbamon currently sat to the side, watching the battle.

"Garuru Cannon!" Omegamon cried as he fired a blast of ice from his cannon at a group of Deathmon, turning them to ice and killing them.

"Positron Laser!" cried Imperialdramon as he fired the laser at the swarm. It ploughed through the swarm killing every Deathmon it touched.

"Eden's Javelin!" Ophanimon unleashed a beam of light from her javelin. The Deathmon hit with the attack screamed as they died from the attack.

"Excalibur!" cried HolyAngemon as he cut down the Deathmon around him. Even after all this, there was still a countless number of Deathmon left. "I guess it's time to pull out the bug guns. Heaven's Gate!" HolyAngemon opened up the gate, which began to suck in all the Deathmon around it. Smiling, HolyAngemon turned to his comrades. "Try to blast the remaining Deathmon into the gate." He told them.

"Right." Omegamon, Imperialdramon, and Ophanimon moved beside each other so that they were facing all the remaining Deathmon and the gate. Simultaneously, they unleashed their attacks causing a large explosion. The Deathmon not killed in the blast were blew by the force of the blast towards the gate and sucked in. With all the Deathmon out of the way, the digimon turned their attention to Barbamon.

"It's your turn!" Taichi cried out.

The six Chosen Children in the human world were having problems with the four remain perfect level fallen angels. They gasped as their digimon were knocked to the ground in front of them.

"Is there no way for us to beat them?" Koushiro asked as he watched AtlurKabuterimon struggle to get back up.

"There must be a way." Jyou told him as Zudomon somehow managed to bring himself back to his feet.

"But our digimon can barely do anything..." Mimi pointed out as Lilimon slowly flew back up into the air.

"Come on guys, the whole world is counting on us." Sora told them as Garudamon slowly got up.

"That's right, Sora, you guys shouldn't give up." A voice said. Everyone turned to see who had said that.

"What, Gennai?" Jyou cried out as he spotted the man walking towards them.

"What are you doing here?" Iori asked.

"Qinglongmon sent me here to help you guys. He's going to once again lend his power." Gennai answered as he walked up beside them. This got the Chosen Children excited.

"Is he going to give our digimon the ability to evolve to ultimate?" Jyou asked excitedly. Sadly, Gennai shook his head.

"Unfortunately Qinglongmon doesn't have that kind of power. He can only help digimon achieve the level of evolution they have in the past, but are unable to at the time." Gennai told him.

"But what about the time his power helped Paildramon evolve into Imperialdramon?" Miyako asked him.

"That was most likely because V-mon had used the Golden Digimental of Miracles to become Mangamon, a digimon with a power level equivalent to the ultimate level." Gennai told her. Iori was deep in thought.

"So this power can only help digimon achieve evolutions they have before but can't now. Wouldn't it still be useless?" He looked up at Gennai, "After all neither Angemon nor Tailmon are here. There's no way our digimon can jogress without them here."

Gennai turned to him with a smile, "Do you know what jogress means?"

"It means join and progress, doesn't it?" Koushiro answered for Iori.

With a nod Gennai continued, "And by that it means that one digimon joins with another so that digimon may progress to the next level without meeting all the requirements."

"Wait, are you saying that it is possible for our digimon to evolve to Silphymon and Shakkoumon without Tailmon and Angemon?" Miyako asked in shock. Gennai nodded, causing the group to gasp.

"You may find it even more weird to know that when they jogressed, it was also possible for them to become HolyAngemon and Angewomon." He told them.

"OK, now I know you're lying." Sora said.

"It's true." Gennai defended himself and held out an orb from Qinglongmon, "Miyako, Iori, just hold out your D-3s and you'll see rather or not I am lying." Miyako and Iori looked at each other than to their digimon who were still trying to fight the perfect level fallen angels and figured they had nothing to lose. Slowly they rose up their D-3s to the orb of light. A flash of light covered them and spread to Aquilamon and Ankylomon.

"Aquilamon Super Evolve!" The bird digimon cried. His wings glowed and turn to hands with claws on them. His faced turned humanoid with fangs coming from his mouth. A visor covered his eyes with cat like easy coming out of them. "Silphymon!"

"Ankylomon Super Evolve!" The digimon's whole body glowed as he stood upright and morphed. Wings spouted from his back. As the light faded his body become more metallic like. "Shakkoumon!"

As the light of evolution faded, the six Chosen Children stood stunned. "Wow, Gennai was telling the truth." Miyako said in shock.

"I don't believe it." Iori commented.

"Oh, so you two evolved." LadyDevimon commented, looking at the two new digimon. "It doesn't matter, you'll still lose anyways. Darkness Spear!" Her left hand turned into a spear and she flew towards the new digimon.

"Top Gun!" cried Silphymon as he fired a ball of energy from his hand at LadyDevimon.

"Aramitama!" Shakkoumon fired a red laser from his eyes at LadyDevimon. The two attacks hit her and she screamed.

"This can't be happening!" She yelled as she was reduced to data. The remaining three fallen angels were stunned as they stood in a group.

"Everyone attack together!" Silphymon commanded. "Top Gun!"

"Aramitama!"

"Horn Buster!"

"Hammer Spark!"

"Shadow Wing!"

"Flower Cannon!"

The power from the six perfect level's attacks collided together causing an explosion where the remaining three fallen angels were. When the dust cleared none of them remained. The Chosen Children cheered.

"Well my work here is done." Gennai said, "I'll return to the Digital World and tell the rest what have happened here." With that he entered into a portal that appeared in front of him.

Back in the Digital World, the digimon had Barbamon cornered. HolyAngemon moved his Heaven's gate right behind the evil Demon Lord. Nervous, Barbamon glanced back at the gate than to the digimon before him.

"Give it up, Barbamon, you are finished!" Daisuke yelled at him.

"Never! Death Lure!" The orb on Barbamon's staff started to glow.

"Eden's Javelin!" Ophanimon fired off her attack at Barbamon, causing the orb on his staff to crack and break.

"Damn it!" Barbamon scowled.

"Let's finish him now!" cried Omegamon and rose up both arms. "Double Torrent!" Ice shot from the MetalGarurumon head while fire shot from the WarGreymon head.

"Positron Laser!" cried Imperialdramon as he fired his laser.

"Sefirot Crystal!" Ophanimon shot ten crystals out from her hands. The attacks all hit Barbamon and sent him flying into the Heaven's Gate that was behind him.

"Nooooooo!" He screamed as they gate closed behind him and disintegrated behind him.

"Well that was the easiest Great Demon Lord to beat yet." Taichi commented as their digimon regenerated and rushed to their partners.

As she hugged Nyaromon a thought came to Hikari. "I wonder how the others made out in Hikarigaoka..."

"Don't worry Hikari; they managed to beat all six fallen angels just fine." Gennai said as he approached the group.

"Gennai!" All six children cried out.

"How would you know what happened in Hikarigaoka?" Takeru asked.

"Qinglongmon sent me there so that I could give Aquilamon and Ankylomon the ability to evolve to Silphymon and Shakkoumon on their own." Gennai explained. The group let out gasps.

"I didn't know they could do that." Hikari said. Gennai then told them what he had told the others.

"Wow, I had no idea." Takeru said after hearing what Gennai had to say.

"Well we had never really planned to reveal the truth of jogress evolution, but we didn't really have a choice there." Gennai said, "By the way, Qinglongmon also have a present for you guys. Everyone hold out your digivices." The Chosen Children obeyed and Gennai held out another orb of light. Light surrounded Koromon, Tsunomon, and Nyaromon and when it faded they had evolved back to Agumon, Gabumon, and Tailmon.

"They evolved." Taichi pointed out.

"Yes, since the remaining Great Demon Lords are so powerful, Qinglongmon thought it would be best if your digimon didn't lose energy to evolve to higher levels. Now none of you digimon will do so when they do so." Gennai told them.

"Does that mean when I evolve to ultimate for the first time, I won't regenerate past Patamon?" Patamon asked Gennai, who nodded.

"That's great!" Takeru exclaimed. He ran over to Patamon and hugged him.

Back in the dark cave, Lucemon was aware of what had happened. "It seems Barbamon has failed as well." He said as he sipped on some brandy. The ground shook as Belphemon walked up beside him. Smiling, Lucemon turned to the giant digimon. "Belphemon, would you like to face them next?"

"Yes, I will easily crush the Chosen Children. They will not live to see the light of day again!"

To Be Continued...


	5. The Rage of Belphemon! Unleash PM!

Note: By the way, to avoid any confusion, I'll tell you about that continuity this fic has with the show. First off all the episodes of Adventure and 02 happened. The first, second, and fourth movie all happened in the continuity of this fic. The third movie however didn't in the way it happened in the movie. To explain it better, the events in America with Wallace (Willis in dub) did happen, but none of the Japanese Chosen Children got involved in it for the continuity of this fic. If you are confused about this, it will be explained better in later chapters.

Episode 5: The Rage of Belphemon! Unleash Paladin Mode!

Koushiro and his gang had just arrived back at his house from Hikarigaoka. Miyako and Iori were still excited over what had happened.

"I still can't believe you guys were able to evolve to perfect without jogressing with Angemon and Tailmon." Miyako said for the hundredth time since they left Hikarigaoka. It had been really tempting for the others to throw her out of the car and make her walk home.

"Well at least if the Demon Lords sent more evil digimon, we'll be better prepared to fight them with six perfects than we were with only four perfects and two adults." Jyou pointed out. Koushiro sat down at his computer.

"I think it is obvious that this fight is going to be hard." He said as he logged into his computer, "Which is why I think we need to find the possible third great angel as soon as possible." Once he was on he checked to see if he had gotten any replies from the Chosen Children around the world. "Damn, still no replies."

"So how are find going to find this third angel if we have no leads?" Sora asked worriedly. She didn't want to think of what may happen if they really did need this third angel and they couldn't find it. Koushiro thought for a moment.

"Well maybe one of us saw something when we travelled around the world that one time to send digimon back to the Digital World." Koushiro paused, "In Hong Kong, Hikari and I met three Chinese brothers who were all paired with Shakomon who all evolve to Octmon. I don't see them becoming an angel. There was a girl in India paired with a Meramon, but he didn't seem like the type to become an angel either. I did see one girl paired with a Hanumon. It's hard to tell, I think it did wear a holy ring..." He turned to the rest, "Did any of you see any digimon then that may become an angel?"

"Well when Iori and I were in Australia, all we met were mostly aquatic digimon." Jyou told him. Iori nodded.

"Yeah, none of their digimon seemed very angelic to me." Iori said.

"The three Chosen Children Miyako and I met in Moscow were paired with Kuwagamon, Snimon, and Unimon." Sora told them. "There were also some kids with Yukidarumon, but I doubt they could be who we're looking for." Koushiro thought.

"Well Unimon could be a possibility. Given Patamon and Tailmon, it's rather hard to tell what could possibly evolve into an angel." Koushiro turned to Mimi, "Mimi, you've lived in America for awhile there so surely you've met lots of Chosen Children in that time."

"Actually I still don't think I'm anywhere close to meeting all the American Chosen Children." Mimi told them.

"Well have any of the digimon of those you have met stood out to you in some way?" Koushiro asked her. Mimi thought for a moment.

"Well I did meet one kid named Wallace who had two digimon." Mimi finally said. Everyone gasped at this.

"How did he get two digimon?" Iori asked her. He had never heard of anyone having two partner digimon before.

"He told me they hatched out of the same egg that came out of his mother's computer." Mimi explained. Koushiro sighed.

"Well if they are twins, what are the changes one of them would be an angel but not the other?" He asked. Mimi thought some more.

"Actually, I remember one story he told me. One of his digimon, Lopmon, disappeared on day while they were playing in the field. Three years later he reappeared corrupted by a virus looking for him. He didn't recognize Wallace anymore and evolved all the way to the ultimate level. Then a Golden Digimental appeared before Wallace, allowing his other digimon, Terriermon to armour evolve and purify Lopmon. He said after Lopmon's ultimate form was purified, it looked almost angelic and then was degenerated all the way to a digiegg." Mimi explained. Everyone was stunned at what she told them.

"Mimi, could you contact him and ask him if he can come here to Japan?" Koushiro asked her, "I would like to talk to him and see if his partner really is the third angel we're looking for." Mimi nodded and got out her D-Terminal. "I better e-mail the others and tell them what is happening." Koushiro pulled out his D-Terminal and noticed Ken had sent him an e-mail so he read it. "The others have defeated Barbamon. They managed to suck him into HolyAngemon's Heaven's Gate."

"Really, that's awesome!" Gomamon cried out.

Koushiro turned to Miyako and Iori, "And Takeru and Hikari would like to congratulate you two for evolving to the perfect level on your own." With that out of the way, Koushiro got back to writing his e-mail.

It was night time in the Digital World. The six Chosen Children and their digimon were gathered around a fire they had built. They all turned to Ken when his D-Terminal beeped. Ken pulled out his D-Terminal to read the e-mail Koushiro had sent him. Once he had read the e-mail he smiled.

"Koushiro has some good news for us." He told the group.

"What is it, Ken?" Wormmon asked him from his side.

"Well apparently Mimi knows someone in America who may be partnered up with the third great angel we are looking for." Ken explained, causing everyone to smile.

"Really, that's great!" Takeru exclaimed.

"Yeah, I've always wanted to meet another digimon who could evolve into an angel." Patamon said happily.

"Hey, what about me? You've met me." Tailmon turned to him, looking rather sad about being forgotten. Patamon turned to her, still smiling.

"I didn't forget about you. What I meant to say was I had always wanted to meet a third digimon who could evolve into an angel. Don't you feel the same?" Tailmon pondered this.

"Actually, yes, I have." She finally said.

"Anyways," Ken continued, "Mimi is contacting him to see if he can come to Japan so Koushiro can confirm where or not his digimon is the one we are looking for." Taichi nodded.

"Hopefully we'll get the results we want." He said, "But now I think we should go to sleep. Who'd like to keep watch first?"

"I'll do it." Hikari said, "I'm not tired right now anyways, so I don't think I'd be able to fall asleep anyways." Takeru nodded at her.

"Alright, I'll take watch second. Just wake me up in three hours." He told her.

"I'll be third." Daisuke volunteered.

"I'll finish up the night." Ken said. With all the settled the boys and their digimon went to bed while Hikari and Tailmon kept watch.

The two kept watch in silence, all the time Hikari pondering what has happened so far. Finally after half an hour she turned to Tailmon. "Tailmon, do you really think all three great angels are necessary to defeat all seven of the Great Demon Lords?" She asked her digimon, who turned to face her, "I mean we have already defeated three. Can't we defeat the rest without the third great angel? Besides Patamon's ultimate evolution may be strong enough to defeat the rest." Tailmon thought about this.

"Well I can't say for sure, not knowing what Patamon's ultimate form will be for sure." She concluded, "But what is sure is that the remaining Great Demon Lords are very strong. Besides, even if we are powerfully enough right now to defeat them, it wouldn't hurt to find the third great angel anyways just to make sure we win."

Hikari thought thinking about this some more, "Hey Tailmon, do you really want to meet another angel digimon so badly?" Tailmon nodded.

"Yes, ever since I remembered my destiny as a Chosen Digimon, I have felt ashamed I had followed Vamdemon and fought against my fellow Chosen Digimon. When I evolved into Angewomon for the first time, it almost felt like redemption for me. I've based my whole life afterwards on following the light, since I feel light represents the side of good." Tailmon explained.

"I understand, but what does it have to do with you wanting to meet another angel digimon?" Hikari asked, wondering what the point was to Tailmon's story.

"Well since angels represent light, and I'm the digimon who holds the power of light, I want to meet more so that I can feel a part of a group of good." Tailmon told her. As Hikari sat there trying to absorb all this information, the ground started to shake violently. Hikari turned her head, feeling the power of darkness approaching. She soon spotted what it was.

"It's Belphemon!" She turned to Tailmon, who had taken a fighting stance. "Evolve Tailmon!" Tailmon nodded and quickly evolved into Ophanimon and flew in front of the giant beast that was now before them.

"Eden's Javelin!" She launched her attack at the beast. Unfortunately it didn't seem to affect him at all. With an evil laugh Belphemon raised his right claw and swatted the angel to the ground.

"Ophanimon!" Hikari cried out as she ran to her digimon's side. Ophanimon slowly raised her head.

"Hikari, stay back." She told her partner. Belphemon then let out a great big roar, which hurt their ears so much they had to put their hands over them. It also woke up the boys and their digimon.

"Oh my God, Belphemon!" cried out Ken. Taichi noticed his sister and Ophanimon lying on the ground in front of the giant beast.

"Hikari!" He cried out and turned to Agumon. "Go help her!" Agumon warp evolved to WarGreymon and rushed forwards.

"We'll help you, Taichi!" Yamato told his friend and Gabumon also warp evolved to MetalGarurumon. Taichi turned to him with a smile.

"Thanks, Yamato, now let's jogress!" Both their digivices glowed, allowing WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon to jogress to Omegamon.

Omegamon raised his MetalGarurumon arm, opening the mouth. "Garuru Cannon!" He fired a blast of ice from the cannon, freezing Belphemon. Unfortunately, the beast broke out of the ice encasing its body with ease.

Daisuke turned to Ken, "We got to help them!" Ken nodded. They both raised their D-3s, allowing V-mon and Wormmon to evolve all the way to Imperialdramon Fighter Mode.

"Positron Laser!" Imperialdramon fired his laser, only for it not to affect the beast before him.

"Damn it, it had no effect!" Daisuke pointed out.

Rage in his eyes, Takeru turned to Patamon. "Patamon, it's your turn!" His D-3 glowed allowing Patamon to evolve to his perfect level, HolyAngemon.

HolyAngemon extended the sword on his arm and flew at Belphemon. "Excalibur!" He went to slice at the beast, only to be knocked out of the air by the demon's left claw.

"No, HolyAngemon!" Takeru cried out.

"That does it! Grey Sword!" Omegamon extended his sword from the WarGreymon head and charged at the beast, slashing at it. To everyone's disbelief, the wound healed instantly.

Belphemon let out another roar, which hurt everyone's ears and prepared his own attack. "Gift of  
Darkness!" The demon's claws burst into flames as he slashed at Omegamon. Screaming in pain, the great digimon fell to the ground.

"No way, even Omegamon has been defeated..." Daisuke trailed off in disbelief. Ophanimon and HolyAngemon still lie on the ground from the previous attacks they had taken. Was there no hope left for them? Belphemon turned to Imperialdramon.

"You're the only one who stands in my way now." He growled out. The chains wrapped around his body started glowing in a black flame. "Lampranthus!" The black flames flew out from the chains into Imperialdramon, knocking him over. Letting out a triumphant roar, Belphemon began smashing everything in sight, with no one left to stop him.

"No way, we've lost..." Ken trailed off not wanting to believe it.

"I won't believe it! We can't just let this happen!" Daisuke cried out in anger. He wasn't going to allow both world to be destroyed like this. As if hearing his will, Imperialdramon slowly stood up.

"Daisuke..." The digimon said in XV-mon's voice.

"Ken.." This time in Stingmon's voice.

"We won't give up." Both voices this time. Omegamon also slowly rose.

"Imperialdramon..." He said with WarGreymon's voice.

"We believe in you." Said with MetalGarurumon's voice. Omegamon started to glow. A holy ring rose out of his body into the air and formed a sword. Losing all that power, Omegamon reverted back to Agumon and Gabumon. Everyone gasped.

"That sword..." Takeru said.

"It's just like the one that appeared when Omegamon and Imperialdramon fought Armagemon at Tokyo Bay." Hikari said, remembering that battle where Diablomon had tried to get revenge. The Kuramon had formed into a giant digiegg which Armagemon had hatched out off. Omegamon was defeated by that digimon, but had given his power to Imperialdramon to defeat him in his place. Was this what was happening here?

The sword floated down in front of Imperialdramon. The digimon reached out and grabbed the sword. In a burst of light, his armour changed to a platinum color. Everyone's mouth hanged open in shock.

"Just like when we fought Armagemon..." Daisuke mumbled.

"He had changed to Paladin Mode once again." Ken stated.

Imperialdramon raised the sword above its head, which began to glow. "Everyone point your digivices at this sword." He commanded. Complying, everyone rose up their digivices and pointed it at the sword. The sword glowed brightly with this energy and Imperialdramon charged at the rampaging Belphemon. "Omega Blade!" Imperialdramon sliced the demon in half with the charged up sword. Everyone held their breath as they waited. Luckily, the demon turned into data. With the enemy gone, Imperialdramon regenerated to V-mon and Wormmon. Happy, the two digimon rushed over to their partners.

"V-mon, you did it!" Daisuke cried as he spun V-mon around when the digimon jumped into his arms.

"Great job, Wormmon!" Ken told his digimon and picked him up. After celebrating for awhile, the Chosen Children decided to get some more sleep.

"It seems the Chosen Children are more powerful than we thought." Lucemon commented as he watched the defeat of Belphemon through an orb. Demon turned to him.

"In a way, I'm glad the others have failed." He told the leader of the Great demon Lords.

"Oh, and why is that?" Lucemon asked curiously.

"Because it gives me the chance to personally get my revenge." Demon answered. "I swear I will make them feel all my wrath for having being trapped in that Dark Ocean for almost three years."

"Very well, then you will be the next to face them." Lucemon told him. Demon turned and headed out of the cave.

"Prepare yourself, Chosen Children, my revenge is about to commence!"

To Be Continued...


	6. Trapped in the Dark Ocean!

Episode 6: Trapped in the Dark Ocean! Demon's Revenge!

The Chosen Children and their digimon were walking through a dark eerie forest. As they were walking, Tailmon kept looking around her.

"You know, it feels like I've been here before." She said. Everyone stopped and turned to her. They also started looking around.

"You know, I feel the exact same way." Ken said after a while. Takeru nodded.

"I think we might have been here before and something big happened, but I don't remember what." He pondered. Hikari shivered.

"I don't remember what it is, but this place feels to be overrun by the power of darkness." She said and continued walking, "Let's just get out of here." Without any hesitation, the rest followed her.

Little did the Chosen Children know, Demon was watching their actions through an orb. "Yes, keep on walking, Chosen Children. Soon, you will be trapped for all eternity and then I will have my revenge." He turned to a dark shadowy figure behind him. "As I promised, the one you want will soon arrive for you to do with as you please."

"Excellent." The figure responded, "It won't be long now before I will rule all of the worlds." He turned to some more figures behind them. "My minions, invade the human world." With that he and Demon burst into a round of evil laughter.

It didn't seem possible, but the forest they were in just seemed to get darker and creepier as they walked.

"Ah, what is this place?" Daisuke cried out as he stopped walking. Everyone stopped and turned to him.

"Calm down, Daisuke, I'm sure it's nothing too bad." Taichi told him. Yamato thought for a moment.

"We don't seem to be going anywhere in this direction, maybe it's best we just turn around and go back the way we came." He suggested. Taichi shook his head.

"No way, somewhere this dark and creepy just has to have the remaining Great Demon Lords in it. Let's ambush them for a change!" He told the group. Yamato turned to him in anger.

"You idiot, what if they have set a trap for us in this forest, then what?" Taichi turned back to them.

"Yeah, like they'd be smart enough to do that!" He told his friend

"Taichi!" Yamato grabbed the collar of Taichi's shirt, "Just listen, is it really worth risking everyone's lives just to see if we can find the remaining Great Demon Lords in this forest?"

"Yamato, you really need to stop worrying over nothing. We'll be fine!" Taichi screamed back. As this was going on, Hikari turned away from the two, having heard something.

"No, it can't be..." Wanting to confirm her suspicions, Hikari took off in the direction she heard the sound from.

"Hikari!" Tailmon cried, noticing her partner's strange behaviour and ran after her.

"Hey, wait up Hikari!" Takeru cried out to her, also noticing her running off and followed. Patamon was close behind him.

"Hey, where are you guys going?" Daisuke asked as he chased after them.

"Wait for me, Daisuke!" V-mon called out as he chased after him.

"I'm coming too!" Ken said as he followed with Wormmon in his arms. Agumon and Gabumon tugged on their partner's pants to get their attention.

"Hey Taichi, everyone's leaving." Agumon told his partner.

"You don't want to be left behind, do you?" Gabumon told Yamato. The two boys turned away from each other.

"Hey, wait up!" Taichi cried out as he ran off after their friends. Yamato was close behind.

It wasn't long before the group reached a cliff and stopped. As her eyes went wide, Hikari let out a gasp.

"No, I knew it..." She mumbled. Ken also saw what she saw, causing his eyes to go wide.

"No, why are we here?" He asked in disbelief. Takeru also saw it and his face turned to anger.

"Why won't this place just leave Hikari alone?" He asked with anger in his voice. The rest of the group was confused.

"Huh, where are we?" Taichi asked.

"We're at the Dark Ocean." Hikari answered him. The rest let out a gasp.

"But I don't see any ocean." Daisuke said. Almost as soon as he said this, there was a flash allowing all of them to see the Dark Ocean. Tailmon's eyes narrowed.

"Now I remember why that forest looked so familiar. It was where I had lost my holy ring. Three years ago we were looking for my holy ring in this forest when Hikari, Ken, Miyako, Hawkmon, Wormmon, and I somehow found our way to this very Dark Ocean." She explained. "Damn this ocean, what exactly does it want with Hikari?"

"So, how exactly do we get out of here?" Taichi asked. Ken thought for a moment.

"I don't remember how I left this place when I was a kid." He answered truthfully, "But when I was here with Hikari and Miyako, one of the dark tower digimon appeared, opening up a gate back to the digital world. I doubt that will happen this time though." While deep in his thought, Ken grabbed his D-3 and looked at it. "I wonder if my dark digivice hold the key to opening up the gate back to the Digital World."

"Well it did open up a gate here that one time to allow us to send Demon here." Daisuke said, "Maybe it will be able to get us out of here now." With a nod, Ken held up his D-3 and began to focus on bringing out its power. As his D-3 glowed, Ken let out screams of pain. Knowing Ken would be able to handle it, everyone turned to face the direction he was pointing his D-3. To their surprise nothing was happening. After about thirty seconds, Ken dropped his D-3 to his side, giving up.

"It's not working." He told them in shame, "I guess a digivice of darkness cannot open up a gateway from a world of darkness to a world of light." Takeru thought for a moment.

"When I came here with Patamon and Tailmon so that we could rescue Hikari, it was Angewomon that opened up a gate back to the human world. Maybe it does take the power of light to return us." He said, walking beside Hikari and placed a hand on her shoulder. As if reading his mind, the girl nodded to him and turned to Tailmon.

"Tailmon, see if you can get us out of here." She said as her D-3 and crest began to glow. A burst of energy came out of her D-3, turning the white part a light shade of pink in the process, towards the crest of light. The symbol of light flew out towards Tailmon who began to glow.

"Tailmon Super Evolve!" She cried out as she spun around. Her whole body burst into light as she grew several feet, her body becoming more humanoid. Her tail regenerated into her body and her ears repositioned themselves to the side of her head. Long hair grew from her head as eight wings grew from her back. The green clawed gloves she wore came off, the one on her left hand being replaced by a long white glove with two wings on them. As she turned around, a face shield came down over her blue eyes, covering the top half of her face. "Angewomon!"

Glowing in pink light, Angewomon flew above the others. Focusing her energy, she let off her light in attempt to open up a gate back to the Digital World or even the human world if necessary. After a minute of trying, she sighed and flew back down to the others.

"I'm sorry, Hikari, but I just can't seem to open up a gate this time." She told her partner. This put Hikari in a desperate state.

"What? Does that mean we are trapped here?" She fell to her knees, "We're going to die here, aren't we?" She held her head in her hands.

"Hikari, I promise you we'll get out of here." Her digimon told her.

"How? You weren't able to open up a gate! We're going to be stuck here forever, I know it!" As she was panicking, Takeru walked beside her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"She's right, Hikari, we will get out of here." He told her, "We just can't give up."

"Maybe Koushiro knows a way to get us out of here." Ken suggested and pulled out his D-Terminal. After writing an explanation of what had happened to them, he sent the e-mail and gasped.

"What is it Ken?" Daisuke asked him.

"I'm unable to send e-mails from here..." He answered.

It was such a nice day out in Odaiba, that the Chosen Children had decided to meet there. At the moment, the only one they were waiting for was Mimi. To fill the time, Koushiro decided to update the rest.

"I got an e-mail from Ken this morning." He told them. The four Chosen Children there turned to him.

"What was it about?" Iori asked.

"Well they were attacked by Belphemon last night." He explained. The group gasped. "He easily managed to swat down all their digimon. They were only able to beat him when Omegamon gave his power to Imperialdramon so that he could become Paladin Mode."

"Paladin Mode... Isn't that what he became when they fought Armagemon in Tokyo Bay?" Miyako asked, to be answered by Koushiro's nod.

"I remember that. Paladin Mode was very strong." Iori said. It was then that Mimi arrived.

"Sorry I'm late everyone!" She called out as she ran up to them, "But I do got some good news."

"What's your good news?" Sora asked her.

"Wallace e-mailed me back. He's coming to Japan and will be here tomorrow." She told the group. Everyone smiled.

"That's great. Nothing can go wrong today!" As soon as Jyou said this, the sky went dark. Jyou sighed, "I knew I shouldn't have said anything..."

"Look, what's that!" Sora pointed up at what appeared to be an ocean that had ripped its way into the sky. Miyako gasped.

"I know that place!" She cried out, "It's the Dark Ocean. I went there with Hikari and Ken once."

"But what is it doing in the sky?" Iori asked. It wasn't long before digimon started coming from the opening.

"Those are Hangyomon!" Koushiro recognized the digimon from when the original Chosen Children had fought MetalSeadramon. They had chased them as they tried to escape inside of Whamon. As soon as they all had exited from the gate, the gate to the Dark Ocean closed up.

"Quick everyone, evolve!" Iori ordered and all their digimon evolved to perfect.

With six perfect level digimon facing them, the Hangyomon let out a laugh. "Strike Fishing!" They cried out as they launched their harpoons at the perfect digimon. AtlurKabuterimon flew out of the way of the attacks, as did Garudamon and Lilimon. Zudomon blocked the attacks with his hammer. Silphymon grabbed one of the harpoons and yanked on it sending the Hangyomon on the other end of the rope flying towards him, which he started punching. The harpoons just bounced off of Shakkoumon.

"Now it's our turn. Horn Buster!" AtlurKabuterimon launched his electric attack from his horn at some Hangyomon, killing them.

"Shadow Wing!" The attack came from Garudamon's wings and flew at some more Hangyomon, killing them as well.

"Hammer Spark!" The electric attack launched itself at some more of the evil aquatic digimon when Zudomon brought his hammer to the ground.

"Flower Cannon!" Several more Hangyomon were shot at by Lilimon.

"Top Gun!" Silphymon shot his attack at some more of the Hangyomon.

"Aramitama!" The red laser which shot out from Shakkoumon's eyes took care of the rest.

"Well they weren't so tough." Miyako commented as their digimon returned to their child forms.

"Yes, but why did they come here?" Iori pondered. In the meantime, Koushiro was trying to send Ken and the others an e-mail about this.

"Um guys, we got a problem." He said. Everyone turned to him.

"What is it?" Sora asked him.

"I can't send Ken and the others an e-mail." He said, "At first I thought maybe Ken's D-Terminal was having a problem, but I can't send any of them an e-mail." This worried everyone.

"You don't think they're..." Mimi trailed off, unable to say what she was thinking.

"No, they can't be!" Miyako refused to believe what Mimi was implying. Koushiro thought for a moment.

"I wonder if this is somehow related to those Hangyomon." He thought some more, "That one time when Hikari was transported to the Dark Ocean, I talked to her afterwards. She said that there she had met some Hangyomon who had wanted her to free them from the evil spirals that were on them. When she had Angewomon free them, they turned into some creatures and wanted to take her to their master so that she could become his bride. Luckily Angewomon managed to shoo them off."

"What are you suggesting happened to them?" Jyou asked.

"Well I can't be positive, but I think they may be trapped in the Dark Ocean with the Hangyomon's master right now." Koushiro told him. Everyone gasped.

Angewomon flew ahead as the rest followed her on the ground. They were still searching for a way out. Hikari was still looking pretty down. Takeru turned to her with a smile.

"Cheer up, Hikari. I just know we'll find a way out of here." He told her. When he looked up, he noticed Angewomon had stopped and was now looking out into the ocean.

"Something's coming." She told them. The other's turned to the ocean an noticed a shadow heading towards where they were. Hikari let out a scream and fell back to her knees, clutching her head in her hands.

"The darkness is approaching! There is no escape!" She cried out in fear. Taichi ran in front of his sister and clutched her shoulders.

"Hikari, it will be alright." He told her. "You control the light, so you can always fight the darkness. Don't give up!" The rest were still facing the approaching creature. As it got closer they could make it out. Its head almost looked like an octopus's. Its left arm and legs looked to be made out of tentacles. His right arm seemed to have many tentacles form into one big one. Its body was blue and there were two red wings on its back. It wore a juzu around its neck and what looked like two holy rings on its right leg. Chains were wrapped around both of its arms.

"What is that?" Yamato asked. Ken pulled out his digimon analyzer.

"That is Dagomon." He told them. "He's at the perfect level."

"Well then we shouldn't have too much trouble beating him." Daisuke said. Dagomon was now right in front of them.

"At last," He said, "I will have my bride." Everyone gasped, except Hikari who was still in her defeated position.

"You!" Angewomon cried out, "You're the one who is responsible for destroying Hikari's self esteem, aren't you?" Dagomon turned his head to her.

"And what if I am?" He asked her mockingly. Angewomon was angrier then she had ever been before.

"Holy Arrow!" She fired her attack at Dagomon. He rose up his right arm and knocked it aside. Everyone gasped.

"Innumerable Tentacles!" He raised his left arm and scratched at Angewomon with the tentacles. Screaming, Angewomon fell to the ground. Tentacles then reached out and grabbed the angel digimon. "Now for my bride." More tentacles grabbed Hikari, who didn't put up any fight.

"Hey, you put her down!" Takeru screamed. His D-3 began to glow and Patamon flew forward.

"Patamon Evolve!" He cried out as he spun around. With a flash of light he was in his new form. "Angemon!"

Angemon flew after Dagomon who was retreating. "Heaven's Knuckle!" Unfortunately, the attack had no effect. The Chosen Children were helpless as Dagomon made away with Hikari and Angewomon.

To Be Continued...


	7. When Hope Becomes a Miracle! Seraphimon!

Episode 7: When Hope Becomes a Miracle! Seraphimon!

The five Chosen Children and their digimon helplessly watched as Dagomon retreated into the ocean with Hikari and Angewomon.

"Hikari!" Takeru ran to the edge of the cliff.

"I'll save you, Hikari!" Taichi ran to the edge of the cliff, preparing to dive into the ocean, but was stopped by Yamato.

"Hikari!" Daisuke was being restrained by Ken from doing anything stupid.

"Will you calm down and think for a moment?" Yamato asked Taichi as he pulled him away from the cliff. "Diving into the ocean and swimming blindly won't solve anything. We're going to need to think of a plan to rescue her or we just may wind up in trouble as well." Taichi turned to Yamato in rage.

"Well what do you suggest we do?" He yelled at his friend.

"Well maybe if we had some kind of a boat, we could search for her in that." Yamato suggested.

"Do you see any boats around here?" Taichi asked, pretty pissed. He couldn't believe that his sister had been kidnapped by a sea monster and that Yamato wouldn't let him go rescue her like he should. Ken thought for a moment.

"Well we could make a raft out of these trees." He suggested. Takeru smiled at this.

"Great idea." He turned to his digimon, "Angemon, could you knock down some trees for us." Angemon nodded and flew in front of a group of trees.

"Heaven's Knuckle!" He cried as a beam of light shot from his fist, knocking over the group of trees. He moved in on the fallen trees and proceeded to cut the tops off of them.

"Great, now does anyone have a rope we can tie the logs together with?" Taichi asked. Wormmon crawled over to the logs that had been pushed together.

"You just leave that to me. Silk Thread!" He shot out a sticky thread from his mouth and used it to tie the logs together. Everyone smiled.

"Alright, I guess even Wormmon is good for something!" Daisuke cried. Wormmon turned to him with a frown on his face.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked angrily. At this question, Daisuke laughed nervously.

"Oh nothing..." He trailed off, not wanting to offend the digimon anymore. "Now let's go rescue Hikari!" The group pulled the raft down to the beach area then pushed it into the water. Once it was in the water they all climbed on.

"Angemon, could you scout ahead for anything that could look like Dagomon's base?" Takeru asked his digimon. With a nod, Angemon flew ahead of the group. Taichi let out a sigh. With a smile, Yamato grasped his shoulder.

"Cheer up, we'll definitely find her." He told his friend.

"I know we will." Taichi said back, "But in the mean time, who knows what unspeakable horrors Dagomon is doing to her."

Hikari slowly regained consciousness in a place she did not recognise. As she raised her head, she looked around her. It appeared she was in some sort of a cave. She found the exit, but realised it would be impossible for her to escape as this cave was out somewhere in the ocean. Who knew how far away from land she was right now. But even if there was land out there, she knew she wouldn't be able to go anywhere as she was tied down to something. As she continued to look around, she saw something she never, ever wanted to see.

"Angewomon!" She cried out as she saw her digimon tied to a cross. Hearing her partner's cry, Angewomon slowly raised her head.

"Hikari..." She said weakly as she looked over to the girl. Hikari practically had tears in her eyes.

"Angewomon, are you alright?" She asked her digimon, "How did you get tied to that cross?"

"I don't know, but I could ask you the same question." Her digimon answered. It was these words that caused Hikari to look at what she was tied too. She let out a gasp as she realized that she too was tied to a cross.

"But how did this..." She trailed off as she heard something coming.

"Ah, so you're awake." Dagomon said as he entered the room of the cave they were in. Hikari gave him a cold look.

"Who are you?" She asked him coldly.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Dagomon, master of the Dark Ocean." He told her as he moved in closer to her. Hikari gasped.

"Are you the one who kept calling me here?" She asked him.

"Yes, I am." Dagomon answered her.

"But why?" Hikari had no idea what this creepy digimon wanted with her and something told her she didn't want to know.

"Because, Hikari, I plan on making you my bride." Hikari gasped loudly at this. She was more scared right now then the time she faced Vamdemon.

"I'll never become your bride." She told the monster before her with as much determination as possible.

"Oh, came another voice as it entered the room, "But I already promised him that you would." Hikari let out another gasp as she recognised who it was.

"Demon!" She cried out as the Great Demon Lord flew over to the restrained Angewomon's side. "You can't make me keep whatever you promised him."

"Oh really, does that mean you don't care what happens to her?" Demon turned to Angewomon. "Slash Nail!" He ripped his claws into the angel's shoulders, causing her to scream out in pain.

"Angewomon!" Hikari cried.

Koushiro sighed as he faced the parents of his friends in his living room once again. Once they had arrived back at his house, they had all decided it would be best to inform the other's families what they think could have happened to their children. Now that they all were here, it was time to tell them.

"So, what's happened to our children this time?" Susumu asked, wanting some answers.

"Well," Koushiro began after taking a deep breath, "we can't be one hundred percent sure since we don't have any proof of anything. But I do have a theory."

"Well, what is it?" Hiroaki asked, edging Koushiro on. He hoped nothing bad happened to either of his sons.

"Where should I start...?" Koushiro pondered.

"Try from the beginning." Mr. Ichijouji told him.

"Alright, this morning I tried to e-mail the others, but was unable to send one to any of them." Koushiro explained.

"Are you trying to say that you think they are dead?" Yuuko asked and burst into tears. This triggered the other mothers in the room to start crying as well. All their husbands tried to comfort them and Hiroaki ran across the room to his ex-wife's side.

"Don't cry, Natsuko. I'm sure the boy's aren't dead. Koushiro here probably has another explanation for what happened to them." He told her, pulling her up from her chair into a hug. He then turned to Koushiro.

"Well as I was trying to explain, before I tried to e-mail them, the Dark Ocean appeared in the sky allowing a group of Hangyomon into this world, which we quickly defeated. With this in mind, I think the others may be at the Dark Ocean." He explained. All the parents were stunned and confused.

"Dark Ocean, what is that?" Mrs. Motomiya asked.

"I think I remember Ken mentioning it when he was telling us about digimon and the Digital World." Mrs. Ichijouji said. Koushiro nodded.

"Yes, Ken is one of the Chosen Children that seems to have some sort of a connection with the Dark Ocean." Koushiro told them, "It was at the Dark Ocean that his digivice was changed from the model us original Chosen Children have into the black D-3 he has today."

"And it was his black D-3 that allowed us to open up a gate to the Dark Ocean so that we could send Demon there when we fought him three years ago." Miyako explained.

"The other Chosen Child who seems to have a connection with the Dark Ocean is Hikari." Koushiro continued.

"What, my daughter?" Yuuko cried out. Susumu embraced his wife, letting her cry into his crest. He looked up at Koushiro.

"But she's always been such a sweet child. How could she have a connection with such a creepy and evil sounding place?" He asked the boy.

"I'm not exactly sure, but I'll explain to you what I know." Koushiro told him, "Well it started three years ago. Hikari seemed to be getting messages of some sort from another world. One day, seemingly out of nowhere, she was transported to this world without her D-3. There she met Hangyomon who were wearing Evil Spirals at the time. They begged her to free them and help them fight their enemy. It was then that they were attacked by an Airdramon. Wanting help, Hikari somehow managed to open up a gate allowing Takeru, Patamon, and Tailmon to come to her rescue. Pegasmon wasn't able to beat the Airdramon and without her D-3, Hikari wasn't able to help Tailmon evolve to help. Tailmon had Pegasmon destroy the light house, which housed a Dark Tower. A bright light than appeared, allowing Tailmon to evolve to Angewomon. She defeated the Airdramon and Hikari had her help the Hangyomon. With their Evil Spirals removed, they grabbed Hikari and told her she would become their master's bride. Luckily Angewomon scared them away."

"So why did they want Hikari?" Susumu asked after hearing Koushiro's explanation.

"I think it might have something to do with her power of light." Koushiro explained. "Maybe they want to convert it somehow into the power of darkness."

"So why are our children there now?" Mrs. Motomiya asked.

"Well it could be possible that the Hangyomon's master is trying to once again make Hikari into his bride." Koushiro said. These words caused Yuuko to faint.

The Chosen Children were currently using leaves they had tied on some sticks as paddles on their raft. Currently there was no land in sight.

"Where could he have taken Hikari out here?" Taichi asked in concern. Yamato looked around.

"I don't see anything out here. I hope we're not lost now." He said with worry.

"Don't worry so much Onii-chan." Takeru told him. "Angemon's coming back. Maybe he found something." Everyone looked and saw Angemon flying towards them.

"Well did you find anything?" Daisuke asked. Angemon nodded.

"I saw a cave up ahead in this direction. I think that maybe where Dagomon is." He said as he pointed in the direction he had just came from.

"Alright, let's get a move on." Taichi said as they began paddling in the direction Angemon was pointing in.

Back in the cave, Dagomon was still trying to persuade Hikari into becoming his bride.

"Hikari, think of the possibilities. If you become my bride we will be unstoppable. The Dark Ocean, the Digital World, the human world, and every other world in between will be ours. I will be the King of Darkness and you will be my Queen of Darkness." Dagomon told her.

"But I don't want that." Hikari told him, yet again.

"But thousands of digimon already see you as their queen." Dagomon told her, "And lots have already died for you. Remember Wizarmon?"

"You leave Wizarmon out of this." Hikari hissed at him.

"Why, he died to rescue you didn't he? Because he believed you and your digimon to be his saviour." Dagomon said. "Don't forget the Numemon. They also saw you as their saviour and they died to save you from Mugendramon."

"No... stop this." Hikari told him.

"What about that digimon that's egg ended up in your world? It evolved all the way to adult and fought the perfect level Parrotmon to save you from being killed. Too bad it didn't survive when it returned to the Digital World." Dagomon continued.

"No, it's not true." Hikari said weakly, "Koromon couldn't have died."

"Oh but it is true," Dagomon said then turned to Angewomon who was still being tortured by Demon, "And soon it looks like the same will be true for your digimon over there. She's going to die for you, because she sees you as her saviour, doesn't she. After all, you rescued her from her life of darkness she had under Vamdemon."

"No..." Hikari said.

"Yes, it's true. You are like the Messiah of the digimon. Just so that they can feel saved, digimon will sacrifice themselves for you. That is your destiny, Child of Light." Dagomon told her with a smile on his face as he looked at her.

"NOOOOOOO!" Hikari cried out, light emitting itself from her body. Dagomon laughed.

"Yes, that is the power all those digimon die for. You think that power is a good thing, but how can something that leads to so much death and suffering be good. Hikari, turn your power of light into the power of darkness. Let the hate fill your heart. Why did you have to be cursed with this power? If you didn't have this power you could be just like all you friends." Dagomon tried to tempt her to join the darkness. As he was saying this, Angewomon slowly raised her head.

"Don't listen to him, Hikari. He's wrong. The power of light isn't evil or wrong. Those digimon, they didn't die for your powers, they died because they truly wanted to save you." She told her partner weakly, "I know this, Hikari, because I feel the same way. When I first remembered I was your partner, it didn't matter to me that you had the power of light. I was just happy to have found you and that you were able to free me from Vamdemon and the darkness. I have continued to protect you for all these years, not because of my duty or your powers, but because I am eternally gratefully to you and what you have done for me. I'm sure it was the same for all those other digimon. Hikari, you are too good of a person to join the side of darkness." Dagomon turned to her annoyed.

"Shut it, bitch!" He screamed at her, "Thousand Whip!" Tentacles shot from his body and began striking at Angewomon. The angel screamed out in pain.

"Angewomon, no!" Hikari cried out as she watched her digimon getting whipped by the countless number of tentacles.

"Forget about her, Hikari." Dagomon turned back to her, "She only truly cares about your power, just like everyone else."

"Hikari, it's not true. He's lying." Angewomon told her in between getting whipped. Hikari looked at her digimon in fear. If she kept getting whipped, what would happen to her? With anger in her eyes, Hikari turned back to Dagomon.

"You're wrong!" She shouted at him, "The only one who cares about my power if you. You just want it to help you rule every world there is, but I won't let you. I won't let you or the power of darkness get to me anymore! I'll start by defeating you!" Hikari's Crest of Light began to let off a golden glow.

The others were just rowing up to the cave when a golden light flooded from the entrance.

"Hikari must be in there!" Takeru concluded.

"Hikari!" Taichi cried out.

Back inside the cave, Ophanimon had managed to break the restraints that were holding her to the cross. She looked at Dagomon with an angry look on the part of her face you could see.

"Dagomon, for the past three years you have tortured Hikari and tried to make her your bride against her will. Don't you feel ashamed of yourself at all?" She asked him with a stern voice.

"What do I have to feel ashamed of? I'm the master of the Dark Ocean and soon all of the worlds. No one can stop me." He told her.

"Very well then." Ophanimon said and raised her javelin. "Eden's Javelin!" She fired at the digimon before her. Dagomon screamed as the light attempted to purify him. Unable to be purified, he died. Demon let out a laugh.

"Well Dagomon lasted longer than I thought he would." He said. Ophanimon turned to him in anger.

"You were just using him?" She asked him. As much as she didn't like Dagomon, she really didn't like those who used others and their desires in their evil plots.

"But of course. He was just part of my revenge to trap you Chosen Children in this Dark Ocean forever." Demon told her, "And it worked. None of you will ever return to the Digital World or the human world."

"I should have none you were behind this." Hikari said, "Demon, we are defiantly going to beat you!" Demon laughed at this.

"You and what army?" He asked mockingly.

"Hikari!" A voice cried out from the entrance of the cave. Happily, Hikari turned her head.

"Onii-chan! Takeru! Daisuke! Ken!" She cried out as she saw her friends. As they rowed in, the others saw Demon was in the cave.

"Angemon, go help Ophanimon fight him!" Takeru ordered his digimon as his Crest of Hope began to glow. In a burst of energy the white part of his D-3 turned yellow and shot energy to his crest. The symbol of hope flew towards Angemon, who was flying towards Demon. Light engulfed his body.

"Angemon Super Evolve!" He cried out as he spun around. Light surrounded his whole body and when it faded her was far more muscular and tough looking with eight wings. His armour and sword formed all around his body. Finally his long purple mask appeared over his face covering his eyes. Slicing his sword diagonally, his struck his final pose. "HolyAngemon!"

"Excalibur!" HolyAngemon fly at Demon, but was deflected to the ground.

"Agumon, you help too!" Taichi called out.

"You too V-mon!" Daisuke told his digimon. Before long both Omegamon and Imperialdramon were also charging at Demon.

"Oh really now, you'd think you guys would learn when to give up. Chaos Flare!" Unholy energy burst from Demon's palms, knocking the two ultimate level digimon into a corner. "Flame Inferno!" Demon summoned flames around them, trapping the two digimon in the corner. While this was happening, Taichi was trying to climb up to the cross to free Hikari.

"Hikari, I'll save you." He said as he climbed up. Demon spotted him.

"Onii-chan, watch out!" Hikari cried as she saw Demon fly towards her brother, but it was too late. Taichi screamed as he was knocked to the ground.

"Taichi!" Yamato ran over to his friend. He was badly injured from the fall, but he was still alive. With an evil laugh, Demon flew towards Hikari.

"I think I see what Dagomon say in this girl." He said as he reached out for Hikari's chin. "How about it, want to be my bride?" Everyone gasped.

"What? NO!" Hikari screamed at him. She was trying to get away from him as much as she could on the cross she was still tied too.

"I wasn't asking you, I was demanding you to!" Demon told her leaning down to try and kiss her. Hikari screamed.

"Eden's Javelin!" Ophanimon launched her attack. Quickly Demon turned around and used his flames to shield the attack. Once the attack finished, he turned back to Hikari.

"Now where were we...?" He leaned back in only to have a stone hit the side of his face. Angrily he turned to see Takeru had thrown it.

"You leave Hikari alone!" He told Demon.

"Why, what is she to you boy?" Demon asked him. Takeru looked down at the ground, unsure whether he should say how he truly felt, but decided now wasn't the time for being shy.

"You want to know how I feel. I love her, alright." He told Demon in a determined voice. Upon hearing this, Hikari blushed. She had no idea Takeru had felt like this. "I love her so much that I don't care if we even end up together. All I want is for her to be happy with the one she loves, whether or not that is me. One thing I know for sure is that she does not love you! I won't let you or anyone else like you near her. You don't even love her at all, do you? You just see her and her power of light as some kind of tool for you to use so that you can rule over the power of darkness. That is unforgivable. I won't let Hikari or her light ever be corrupted. No matter what it takes, I will always protect her!" As he finished his speech, his Crest of Hope began to glow golden.

"Takeru, your crest. You've unlocked its true powers." Yamato said. Takeru looked down at his crest. The symbol of hope had changed to look almost like an upside down paw print. With a smile, Takeru looked over to HolyAngemon who had stood back up.

"HolyAngemon, go get him!" Takeru's D-3 let off a light which reacted with the Golden Crest of Miracles. The D-3 glowed golden as it shot light at the crest, sending the symbol of miracles flying towards HolyAngemon, who began to glow.

"HolyAngemon Ultimate Evolve!" He cried out. His entire body was engulfed in light as silver armour covered his entire body, leaving no inch of skin exposed. His eight wings turned into ten golden wings. As a final touch, the symbol of hope appeared in the middle of his armour. "Seraphimon!"

Everyone gasped. They had wondered when this was going to happen and now it did. Ken pulled out his digimon analyzer. "That's Seraphimon." He read. "Ultimate level. He's the highest level of angel digimon. His attacks include Seven Heavens and Divine Breaker."

Seraphimon floated in the air, the light of evolution still not fully gone. Demon was trying to shield his eyes. "Demon, move away from Hikari right now!"Seraphimon ordered.

"And what if I don't want to?" Demon asked.

"Seven Heavens!" Seraphimon cried out, firing seven spheres of light from his hands at Demon. They hit and knocked him to the ground. With Demon out of the way, Ophanimon moved in to untie Hikari from the cross. Once she was free, Ophanimon carried her to the ground.

"Onii-chan!" Hikari cried as she rushed to her injured brother's side. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine." He answered to his sister, "How about you?"

"I'm fine." Hikari answered. With Hikari safe, Ophanimon flew back up to Seraphimon's side.

"Need any help defeating Demon?" She asked him.

"Yes, could you attack him at the same time as me?" Seraphimon asked her. Ophanimon nodded and turned back to Demon.

"Sefirot Crystal!"

"Seven Heavens!" Both attacks hit Demon at the same time, killing him. With demon gone, the flames surrounding Omegamon and Imperialdramon also disappeared. With a smile, Ophanimon turned to Seraphimon, who acknowledged with a nod. With that both angels flew back to the ground.

"Alright, the two of you did it!" Takeru cried as he ran over to his digimon. "You were really awesome up there."

"Thanks Takeru." Seraphimon then walked over to Taichi and brought a beam of light down on the injured boy. When the light was gone, Taichi stood up and stretched.

"Onii-chan!" Hikari cried out and hugged her brother. Smiling, Taichi turned to Seraphimon, while still hugging his sister.

"Thanks Seraphimon, I'm completely better now." He thanked the angel.

"No problem Taichi, now let's get out of this world." The angel walked to the entrance of the cave and shot another beam of light into the air, opening up a gate back to the digital world. Takeru walked up beside him so that his digimon could pick him up. Ophanimon followed him lead and picked Hikari back up. Omegamon picked up both Taichi and Yamato leaving Imperialdramon with Daisuke and Ken. With that the group headed back to the Digital World.

It was now the evening. The worried family was still at Koushiro's house. Everyone turned to the boy when they heard his D-Terminal start beeping. They were relieved to see him smile when he opened up his mail.

"It's from Ken." All the parents breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well what does it say?" Mrs. Ichijouji asked.

"I was right; they were at the Dark Ocean. Demon trapped him there as part of his plot for revenge. While they were there, Ophanimon beat the master of the Dark Ocean, Dagomon, and once HolyAngemon evolved into Seraphimon; both angels were able to beat Demon." Koushiro told everyone.

"See, I told you the boys were alright." Hiroaki told his ex-wife.

"Seraphimon, he must represent Seraphim." Jyou said.

"So that means he really is one of the three great angels like I thought." Koushiro said with a smile, "And tomorrow when Wallace gets here, we'll see if his digimon really is the third great angel."

Lucemon was quite surprised Demon had lost as well. "Well well well, these Chosen Children are turning out to be quite the nuisance." He said and turned to Leviamon. "Looks like it's young turn to face them. With a nod, the dragon like digimon headed out.

To Be Continued...


	8. Is This the Third Angel? Wallace Arrives

Episode 8: Is This the Third Angel? Wallace Arrives in Japan

It was early morning in Japan. Jyou and Mimi stood at the air port with their digimon waiting for Wallace to arrive.

"So what time is his plane supposed to arrive at?" Jyou asked Mimi.

"8:30." Mimi told him and looked up at the clock. "It's 8:20 now so it shouldn't be too much longer." It wasn't long after this that they finally heard an announcement.

"Flight 502 from New York City has just arrived at gate 7. Those waiting to meet up with passengers on this flight should head over to customs now."

Their same grouped made their way over to customs upon hearing this. Once there it wasn't long before they saw a boy with blonde hair come through with two digimon on both his shoulders. Both digimon sort of looked like bunnies with their long floppy ears. One was light green with dark green strips. This one had one horn on its head. The other was brown with pink strips. This one had three horns on its head.

"That's him!" Mimi cried out and began to wave to the boy, "Hey Wallace, over here!" The boy spotted her and ran over.

"Mimi, it's good to see you again." He said as Mimi embraced him in a hug. When she let go he turned to Jyou.

"It's nice to meet you Wallace." Jyou greeted him. "I'm Jyou Kido, one of the Japanese Chosen Children, and this is my partner Gomamon."

"Nice to meet you!" Gomamon greeted from Jyou's arms.

"It's a pleasure." Wallace said as he held out his hand to shake it with Jyou. Still holding Gomamon is his left arm, Jyou took his hand. "As you already know, I'm Wallace. These two are my digimon. The green one is Terriermon and the brown one is Lopmon."

"It's nice to meet you, Jyou and Gomamon." Lopmon politely greeted.

"Moumentai!" Terriermon said. Jyou blinked in confusion at this.

"Moumentai?" He asked confused. He had never heard this greeting before and how no idea what it meant. Terriermon laughed at his confusion.

"Don't you know, it means take it easy." Terriermon responded. Jyou blinked some more.

"That still doesn't make sense." He said. Wallace sighed.

"Terriermon, I thought I told you not to confuse people like that." He told his digimon. With that he turned back to Jyou, "Sorry about that. Terriermon likes to be funny."

"It's no problem. Gomamon likes being funny as well." Jyou told him.

"Hey, I'm right here you know!" Gomamon said from his arms, a bit offended.

"See what I mean. Anyways, we should get going. Koushiro really wants to meet you." With that, the group left the air port.

It was morning in the Digital World. After what had happened the previous day, all the boys were still asleep. Hikari on the other hand couldn't sleep. Her mind couldn't stop racing over everything that had happened. Everything that Dagomon had said, was it true? Did digimon worship her because of her powers? Had all those digimon died because they thought she could save them all? Her mind turned to what Takeru had said, about how much he loved her. Hikari had no idea what to think about this. She had always seen him as just a good friend. Someone who shared similar experiences to her own. She never thought of the possibility of having that kind of a relationship with him and she wasn't sure if she wanted it. She was so deep in her thought that she never noticed Tailmon wake up.

"Hikari it's early and we had a long day yesterday. Shouldn't you still be sleeping?" Tailmon said as she walked beside her partner. A bit startled, Hikari turned to her. Upon realizing it was just her digimon and not anyone else she let out a sigh.

"Don't startle me like that Tailmon." She told her digimon and turned to look out over the ocean they were camping beside. They hadn't wanted to be near an ocean after what had happened, but this is where they arrived when they returned to the Digital World and they were all too tired to move somewhere else. So this was where they had camped. "And how could I sleep after everything that happened?" Tailmon frowned at this.

"Is this about what Dagomon told you?" She asked sternly. Right now that digimon second on her most hated digimon list, right between Vamdemon and LadyDevimon. After everything he had done to Hikari she had every right to hate him so much. "You shouldn't let what he said bother you. He's a lying bastard and only wanted to corrupt your powers of light for his own personal gain. He didn't know what he was talking about. Wizarmon didn't die because of your powers and no other good digimon ever has."

"Well I'm tiring not to let what he said bother me, but what's bothering me the most right now is what Takeru said." Hikari admitted with a blush. With this Tailmon gave her a sly smile.

"Oh, is this about him saying he loved you?" She asked slyly. Still blushing Hikari nodded.

"I have no idea how to react to this. I mean I've always seen him as just a good friend. I never really thought of it and I'm not sure if I love him that way or not." Hikari told her, wanting to get all this off her chest.

"Well if you're not sure, I'm sure he won't mind remaining friends. Besides, you're still young. You have lots of time to figure out your love life. Why rush into anything now?" Tailmon told her. Hikari thought about this.

"You're right Tailmon, but how do I tell him. I don't want to disappoint him..." She trailed off as she looked over to see Takeru waking up.

After stretching, he turned to Hikari. "Morning Hikari." He greeted her. Unsure how she should react, Hikari remained silent and turned back to the ocean. Takeru frowned at this, feeling guilty. Patamon woke up and noticed his partner looking down.

"What's the matter Takeru?" He asked as he fly up to his partner's height.

"I shouldn't have said anything..." He trailed off.

Back in Japan, Jyou's car had just recently pulled up to Koushiro's place. Their group piled out of the car and Jyou and Mimi help Wallace carry his luggage up to Koushiro's door. Once there they rang the doorbell. It wasn't long before Miyako opened the door.

"Well it's about time you guys got here..." She trailed off as she saw Wallace. Her eyes began to sparkle and drool came from her mouth. Both Jyou and Mimi shook their heads with a sigh, thinking 'here we go again'. Miyako had seen yet another cute boy that she liked.

"Hello, I'm Miyako. Who might you be?" She asked dreamily.

"I'm Wallace, a Chosen Child from America. These are my partners Terriermon and Lopmon. Mimi told me to come here since you guys believed Lopmon might be key to saving the world." Wallace told her. Miyako's eyes lit up at this and she attached herself to his arm.

"Oh so you're Wallace! Mimi never said you were cute!" Wallace sweat dropped at this, unsure how he should respond. Luckily for him, Terriermon knew exactly what to say.

"Miyako, you need to moumentai." He told the girl. Miyako looked confused.

"Just don't ask." Jyou told her, "Now can we all go inside?"

"Oh ya, right..." Still holding onto Wallace's arm, she led the group inside. Once inside, the rest of the group looked up.

"You must be Wallace." Koushiro said as he stood up. "I'm Koushiro Izumi and this is my partner Tentomon." Koushiro motioned to the digimon flying beside him.

"I'm Sora and this is Piyomon."

Being that he was brought up with manners, Iori stood up and walked over to Wallace. With a bow he introduced himself. "Nice to meet you Wallace. I'm Iori Hida."

"I'm his partner Armadimon."

Hawkmon let out a tisk as he noticed how Miyako was behaving towards Wallace. "Really Miyako, what would Ken say if he saw you acting like this towards another guy." Miyako turned to him confused.

"But Ken and I aren't dating... yet..." She muttered the last part under her breath, but the others still heard her and let out a laugh.

"Well this certainly won't improve your chances." Hawkmon told her then turned to Wallace. "I'm sorry about this. She gets like this around guys she thinks is cute. I'm her partner Hawkmon by the way."

"Well Wallace, why don't you make yourself comfortable? You must be tired after that long flight. Plus I don't think the time zone difference doesn't help much." Koushiro told him. Wallace laughed at this.

"You got that right. It's morning here, but back in New York it's the evening. I don't know how I'm going to stay awake today." Wallace said as he made his way over to sit on the couch.

"Don't worry, we'll understand if you want to take a nap today." Koushiro told him, "Now can I get you anything?"

Back in the Digital World, everyone was up now. They all sat around eating the fish Tailmon had caught for breakfast in silence. While no one asked anything, they felt that the tensions were high between Hikari and Takeru. They figured it had something to do with Takeru's confession of love the previous day. Some of them wondered if Hikari had rejected him. After he had finished eating, Takeru stood up and walked away from the group.

"Hey, Takeru, wait for me!" Patamon called out as he flew after his partner.

"She probably hates me now..." Takeru muttered once they were far enough away from the group.

"Don't say that, Takeru. Hikari could never hate you. She probably just doesn't know how to feel. I'm sure once she sorts out her feeling everything will be back to normal." Patamon told him.

"But do I really want that?" Takeru looked down. This didn't last long though. Bubbles came from the ocean grabbing everyone's attention. "Huh, what's that?" Takeru wondered as he ran back over to the others. It wasn't long until Leviamon rose out from the water and snarled at the Chosen Children.

"It's Leviamon!" Ken cried out.

"Quick, everyone evolve!" Taichi commanded. It wasn't long before Seraphimon, Ophanimon, Omegamon, and Imperialdramon faced Leviamon. Daisuke let out a laugh.

"This should be a piece of cake." He commented. "We've got four powerful digimon on our side now. Leviamon is toast."

"I admit, you Chosen Children have proven yourself to be more powerful than we expected, but you will not defeat me!" Leviamon snarled, "I have searched this ocean to find powerful comrades to aide me in defeating you once and for all." At his words, four digimon rose from the water to face the Chosen Children.

"He has allies?" Yamato asked, not able to believe it.

"I recognize MarineDevimon, but who are the rest?" Takeru asked. Ken pulled out his digimon analyzer to answer this.

"The one who looks like a blow fish with arms is Pukumon." He began, "The square looking metal fish is MetalPiranimon. Apparently he carried the X-antibody. Finally the one who looks like a merman is Neptunemon. He's based off of the Roman God of the Sea, Neptune."

"I doubt they'll pose much of a threat to us though." Taichi said. "Let's get them!"

Meanwhile, Wallace had just finished eating a Japanese style breakfast with the rest of the Chosen Children. Once all the dishes were put away, Koushiro turned back to Wallace.

"So Wallace, what has Mimi told you over e-mail about why you are here?" Koushiro asked him.

"She told me that a group of evil digimon appeared called the Seven Great Demon Lords appeared in the Digital World. A group of your friends entered the Digital World to fight them. After one of their digimon evolved and some research, you believe the key to defeating them might be a group of three great angel digimon and believe Lopmon might evolve into one of them, so you wanted me to come to Japan to confirm this." Wallace explained. Koushiro nodded.

"Yes, our friends Hikari's digimon evolved into Ophanimon, which we believe represents Ophanim. Last night we received word that our other friend's digimon evolved into Seraphimon, which probably represents Seraphim. So that means there must be a digimon out there that represents Cherubim and that's what we're trying to figure out right now." He explained. Lopmon let out a gasp upon hearing this.

"What is it Lopmon?" Wallace asked him.

"I don't know, but that name Cherubim rings some sort of bell with me..." He said. Nodding at this, Koushiro turned back to Wallace.

"Why don't you explain your story from the beginning?" He suggested. With a sigh, Wallace complied.

"It all started six years ago. I was playing in a field in my old home in Colorado with Terriermon's and Lopmon's baby forms, Gummymon, and Chocomon. All of a sudden, Chocomon mysteriously vanished for some reason. Three years later he reappeared in his adult form looking for me. Since I was older he didn't recognize me and started kidnapping Chosen Children from across America and deaging them, hoping he would find me. Meanwhile Terriermon and I were on a trip back to Colorado. We ran into him at various points along the way. Terriermon managed to evolve to his Adult level, Gargomon to fight him. Shortly after we arrived at Colorado, we met up with him again and somehow he evolved to his perfect level. As expected, Gargomon was no match, but refused to give up. It was then that he evolved to ultimate and I thought all hope was lost. Gargomon couldn't hold his form and degenerated to Terriermon. It was then a golden light appeared before me forming the Golden Digimental of Destiny. With it, Terriermon became Rapidmon, but was swallowed up by Lopmon's ultimate form. Luckily he somehow managed to purify him from the inside. I saw his purified form before he was reduced to data. Later that evening I found his digiegg and he was reborn again like nothing had happened."

Koushiro mused over this story. "But still, I wonder why the Golden Digimental of destiny appeared before you that day. When exactly did this happen?"

"It was on August, 7th 2002." Wallace told them. Everyone gasped at this.

"That was the same day Daisuke used the Golden Digimental of Miracles to evolve V-mon to Magnamon." Iori pointed out.

"Did it somehow send the Golden Digimental of Destiny to Wallace in America?" Miyako asked.

"It's possible." Koushiro said, "The crests of Light and Hope have always been close. I wouldn't be surprised if it was the same for Destiny and Miracles. Anyways, could I have your digivice Wallace? I'll use my digimon analyzer to determine if Lopmon really is the third angel."

"Sure." Wallace handed over his digivice and Koushiro attached it to his laptop. It wasn't long before a smile spread across Koushiro's face. On his screen was Cherubimon.

Back in the Digital World, the group had just finished beating Neptunemon, leaving only Leviamon.

"Damn, you chosen Children are so annoying." Leviamon cursed.

"Give it up, Leviamon!" Daisuke told him, "You know you can't win."

"Or so you think, I still have tricks left up my sleeves." With that the giant monster flew from the water, capturing Omegamon in his giant jaws. Omegamon used his strength to stop Leviamon from closing his jaws.

"Bad idea, you've just left yourself wide open." Omegamon commented. "Everyone, attack the inside of his mouth!"

"Seven Heavens!"

"Sefirot Crystal!"

"Positron Cannon!" The three attacks traveled into Leviamon's mouth down his throat. In his shock, the demon's jaws loosed its grip on Omegamon, allowing him time to escape the monster's body exploding. Everyone cheered, having now defeated six of the seven demon lords.

"Alright! All that's left is Lucemon!" Taichi cheered. Ken was still a bit worried about this.

"But still, what will Lucemon do. He's a perfect level so he can still evolve further. What if we can't beat him if he does that?" He pondered.

"Then we're just going to have to beat him before he can do that." Daisuke said. With a sigh, Ken pulled out his D-Terminal.

"Anyways, I should tell Koushiro what happened." Ken's eyes lit up when he saw Koushiro already sent him an e-mail. "Wallace arrived in Japan this morning. Apparently his digimon does evolve into the third angel we are looking for." This got everyone excited as they moved around to see.

"Alright, now we can't lose!" Daisuke commented.

"Though I must say, Cherubimon doesn't look like any angel digimon I've ever seen before." Patamon commented.

"Ya, I was expecting something different, but he's still cool." Tailmon agreed.

"Alright, now let's go kick Lucemon's butt!" Taichi cheered, leading everyone on.

Lucemon let out a sigh. These Chosen Children were way stronger than he originally had thought. He'd never expected them to reach him. But he didn't mind. There was no way, no matter what powerful digimon they had on their side, that they would ever beat him.

"After all, those Chosen Children don't know my weakness. Without that, I am invisible." With that he let out an evil laugh.

To Be Continued...


	9. Wavering Light and Hope! The Ultimate Tr

Episode 9: Wavering Light and Hope! The Ultimate Trial

It was the afternoon now in Japan. Wallace was still over at Koushiro's with the rest of the Chosen Children. They had spent the rest of the morning telling their stories to each other to pass the time.

"I remember when BelialVamdemon tried to cover the world in darkness." Wallace responded to the story about their fight with the undead digimon king, "I was one of the many Chosen Children around the world that came to help."

"Really, I don't remember seeing you there." Miyako commented, causing Wallace to shrug.

"I mostly just stayed in the background." He told her. Terriermon popped up like he had a big secret to tell.

"Wallace is actually very shy." He told the group.

"Terriermon!" Wallace scolded, gently hitting the digimon with his fist. While this was going on, Koushiro pulled out his D-Terminal to check his e-mail.

"I have an e-mail from Ken." He announced to the group.

"What does it say?" Iori inquired.

After skimming it over, Koushiro gave them the basics. "They have defeated Leviamon." The group cheered yet again.

"Alright, only one more to go!" Mimi cried out, turning to Sora to give her a high five.

"How'd they do it?" Gomamon asked.

"Ken says that with Seraphimon, Ophanimon, Omegamon, and Imperialdramon it was a breeze. Even the four cronies Leviamon brought with him were no match for them. Once they had been defeated, Leviamon tried to chomp down on Omegamon, but he just held his jaw open allowing the others to attack into his mouth. That made him explode from the inside." Koushiro explained. Armadimon let out a laugh.

"Do we even need to worry about Lucemon? Isn't he only a perfect level? They should defeat him easily." He said.

"Actually Ken is still worried about that. He thinks that since he's only a perfect level, he may be able to evolve into an ultimate level with power beyond anything we've ever seen." Koushiro continued. Everyone looked down at this possibility.

"Well maybe he won't!" Gomamon piped up to lighten up the mode.

"I hope you're right, Gomamon." Koushiro responded, "In the meantime I'll contact Gennai. Since we've finally found the third angel, we should get to work on getting him to evolve to that level again."

In the Digital World, the group had made its way from the ocean through a forest. Everyone hoped that they wouldn't end up back at the Dark Ocean. They were all silent as they walked, tensions still feeling high. Hikari was keeping her distance from Takeru as she walked, still unsure of what she should say to him. Taichi looked back to his sister in concern. He really wanted to do something to make her better, but he had no idea what to do. Noticing his friend was troubled, Yamato walked beside him.

"You should really talk to her." He whispered to him. Taichi sighed as he looked down.

"But I have no idea what to tell her..." He trailed off. This was really bringing him down. He really wanted to help his sister, but had no idea how to. He felt like a failure. Feeling sympathetic, Yamato wrapped his arm around the other boy's shoulder, like they themselves were brothers and smiled.

"Don't worry, Taichi, you'll think of something. That's what makes you such a good brother." He told him. Still looking down, Taichi shook his head.

"You're wrong, I'm not that good..." He trailed off. This made Yamato mad. He stepped in front of his former leader. Raising his hand up, he slapped the other boy across his cheek. After that, he placed both his hands on his shoulders, getting right up in his face.

"Don't you dare say that, Taichi!" He screamed. By now the rest of the group had stopped walking and stared at the two, "You're the one who helped me become a better big brother! Back when our first adventure started, that was the first time in a long while I had ever spent so much time with Takeru. I was trying my best to uphold a good big brother role to him and here you were doing a better job than I was! Then when you and I were stuck together on that icy part of File Island, I was going crazy trying to find him, yet you told me I needed to calm down and you know exactly how I felt. Since I didn't know you very well back then, I thought you were just making crap up."

"Er, Yamato..." Gabumon trailed off, surprised by his partner's sudden outburst.

"After you were sucked into that vortex, our group split up without you. I thought I could use that opportunity to become a better brother to Takeru, but I ended up leaving him alone in an amusement park while I got stuck working with Jyou at Digitamamon's restaurant. You were the one that found him and brought him back to me. It made me rather envious..."

"Yamato..." Taichi wasn't that sure how he should react to his friend's outburst.

"I'm not finished yet! Up until then, I had no idea why you seemed to be such a great brother while I wasn't, but when I met Hikari I began to understand. At first I couldn't believe you trusted her into my care while you went off to pursue Vamdemon. I felt horrible when she revealed herself as the eighth child to Phantomon and went with him to meet Vamdemon. I felt like I had failed you and like I wasn't fit to be a brother. I chased after her in attempt to save her, but I wasn't able to do a thing against Vamdemon. Then you showed up, showing no fear towards Vamdemon, ready to save your sister from him. Of course you couldn't do a thing against him either, but that's not my point. You did managed to get her digivice to her, which ultimately saved the day at that point."

"I think that's enough, Yamato." Gabumon said, trying to bring him out of his rage.

"When Takeru went with Pinochimon, I was once again completely helpless to do anything. When he came back on his own, I just felt useless to him. In my depression, I allowed Jureimon to trick me into thinking you were my rival. Like if I somehow beat you it would all become better for me. Then Hikari became possessed by some spirit and I realized beating you wouldn't change anything, so I left the group. I wondered around the Digital World in depression. Eventually I was swallowed up in the darkness. It was then Gabumon helped me. What he told me was that I was Takeru's brother, not you. It was then I realized that moping around wouldn't help me be a better brother. So I left the darkness and found Takeru soon after. From that point on, I put forth full effort and that's what you need to do now!"

With all this out of the way, Taichi smiled at his friend. "Thanks for telling me all that, Yamato. That was exactly what I needed." Everyone was still stunned, not having much of an idea what that was about. Ignoring their confusion, Taichi turned to his sister. "Hikari, may I talk to you for a moment?" With a nod, Hikari followed him. Agumon and Tailmon began to follow, but Taichi turned to them. "Could you two stay here? I would like to talk to her alone. Don't worry, we won't go far." Understanding that this was a private brother-sister thing, the two digimon stayed with the rest of the group. The two siblings just moved out of hearing rang from the rest of the group.

With that out of the way, Yamato turned to Takeru. "Takeru, would you mind talking to me for a bit?"

"Sure." Takeru responded and walked over to his brother.

"Would you like Patamon and I to stay here as well?" Gabumon asked his partner.

"If you two wouldn't mind." Yamato responded and led Takeru in the opposite direction Taichi had taken Hikari. Once they had left, Daisuke let out a sigh.

"I sure hope Taichi and Yamato can sort everything out." He said. Everyone nodded in response.

Taichi thought for a moment. He still wasn't sure what he should say, but he wasn't going to give up. Not after what Yamato had told him. "So Hikari, why don't you tell me what's been on your mind lately." Maybe once he knew what was troubling her, he'd be able to help.

"Well, I can't stop thinking about what happened at the Dark Ocean." She said.

"Is this about Takeru saying how much he loved you?" Taichi asked. He had a feeling this was what this was about.

"Partly..." Hikari told him, looking down. Taichi was confused. What had happened to her when she was captured?

"What happened?" He asked her.

"He told me something..." Hikari trailed off. It gave her goose bumps just thinking about what he had said. Taichi scowled.

"What did that bastard tell you?" He asked in rage. He would so kill Dagomon right now if he wasn't already dead.

"He said that my powers of light aren't as good as them seem. That digimon has died for it, like Wizarmon and the Numemon, because they saw me as their saviour. He even told me that Koromon, the digimon that came to our house ten years ago died because of it, because of me..." This enraged Taichi more.

"Well he's a lying bastard. The power of light isn't a bad thing. Those digimon didn't die because of you. You shown your light on them, giving them hope in their world of darkness. If anything that is what they gave their lives for, so that the light may continue to bring hope to those covered in darkness." Taichi told her.

"So you're saying I was responsible..." Hikari said still looking down, "I ended up ruining their lives, just like I'll probably end up doing to Takeru..."

"You didn't ruin anyone's life!" Taichi told her, "And why do you think you'll ruin Takeru's life."

"Because I'm not sure how I feel about him." Hikari admitted, "I've always seen him as a good friend, but never as someone I loved so much I'd do anything for them. I'm afraid I may end up hurting him by not returning his feelings."

"Hikari, you're only fourteen. You still have lots of time to figure stuff like this out. I'm sure Takeru would understand if you told him." Her brother told her.

"Tailmon said pretty much the same thing." Hikari told him.

"Well if the both of us are telling you the same thing, you should take it as a hint." Taichi responded.

"Oh Onii-chan, I know you're right, but I just have no idea how to tell him."

In the meantime, Yamato wasn't having much better luck with Takeru.

"Onii-chan, it's just that she's been so quiet and hasn't spoken to me once since we returned from the Dark Ocean. I think I may have offended her when I confessed my feelings. What if she hates me now?" Takeru told his brother.

"How would you know she hates you?" Yamato asked his younger brother.

"Well she's been giving me the silent treatment. She's never done that! I didn't expect her to react like that!" Takeru cried out in despair. When he thought about it, for as long as he'd known Hikari she never acted like this towards anyone unless she really hated them. This didn't look good for him.

"Well how did you expect her to react." His brother asked him.

"I don't know. I know I wasn't expecting, 'Oh Takeru, I love you too! Now let's go get married and have children!', but I wasn't expecting this either!" Yamato nodded at this.

"Ya, you two are still two young for that." He agreed, "Well what would you like to come out of the situation?"

"Well I would at least like to remain friends with her." Takeru told him.

"Well you should talk to her then. Maybe she's just feeling confused." Yamato suggested.

"Thanks Onii-chan, now let's get back to the group." Takeru stood up from the log he sat on and walked back over to the group with his brother. Taichi and Hikari were now doing the same thing. Takeru looked at Hikari nervously and she did the same. Both of them seemed to be preparing to say what needed to be said, but before either could, there was a crash of thunder in the sky. Everyone looked up to see Lucemon there. Taichi let out a groan.

"This is not a good time for him to arrive." He muttered.

"Agreed..." Yamato muttered. He was hoping Takeru could sort things out with Hikari, but now it didn't look like that would happen. Angrily he turned to Gabumon. "Gabumon!"

Taichi turned to his digimon, also pissed his sister wouldn't be able to sort things out with Takeru. "Agumon!" Both digimon nodded in response and Omegamon soon faced Lucemon.

"Let's not let them have all the fun!" Daisuke cried out, "V-mon!"

"Wormmon!" Ken cried out in response. Soon Imperialdramon stood beside Omegamon. In the meantime Takeru and Hikari were still looking at each other. Both wanted to speak, but neither could find the voice. Daisuke turned to him.

"Come on guys, we need Seraphimon and Ophanimon!" He told them.

"Oh let them take their time." Lucemon said in a menacing voice, "I want to take my time having fun with these two." He held up both his hands. Spheres of light formed in both hands. The sphere in his right hand was pink while the one in his left hand was purple. The two spheres grew in size until he threw them at the two ultimate level digimon before him. Their partners gasped.

"What was that attack? I have no data on any attack like that!"Ken cried out.

"Allow me to tell you." Lucemon said, "I attacked them with both the powers of light and darkness." Everyone gasped at this.

"W-what?" Hikari stuttered, unable to believe it. Lucemon let out a laugh.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you that I control both light and darkness?" He asked mockingly. Both Takeru and Hikari were completely stunned.

"He's using the power of light for evil?" Takeru muttered. Hikari fell to her knees, clutching her head in head hands.

"Dagomon was right!" She cried out, "Light isn't as good as it's made out to be!" Taichi was only enraged further, remembering what his sister had told him earlier.

"You bastard!" He screamed, "What business do you have controlling both light and darkness?" At the question, Lucemon let out an evil laugh.

"Haven't you ever wondered why Dagomon was seeking the power of light when he already controlled the power of darkness?" Lucemon asked them all. To be honest, they had always wondered that. "Well as you probably already know, the power of light and darkness are already powerful alone, but when combined together, they create an ultimate power that is unstoppable!" Everyone gasped at this, "You see, Chosen Children, this is why I'm unstoppable. I control both of these powers and that is why you'll never be able to beat me!"

"Enough of your bull shit!" Tailmon screamed as she stepped forwards, rage in her eyes, "I won't stand it! I won't stand by and watch while some creep like you uses the power of light, which I value so much, for your evil purposes!" She turned to Hikari, "Hikari, I need to evolve to Ophanimon and teach this guy what the power of light truly is!"

"I'm with you!" Patamon cried, "Takeru, let me evolve to Seraphimon to help!" Unfortunately for them, both of their partners were in so much depression right now, neither of their crests reacted.

"I finally see it..." Hikari muttered, "The power of light is really no different from the power of darkness."

"I used to think it was the power of darkness that was evil..." Takeru muttered, "But now I don't know what to believe."

"Hikari, don't give up like this!" Tailmon told her partner.

"If he's using it for evil, then that's not the true power of light!" Patamon said. Neither of their partner's looked up. Tailmon let out a sigh.

"Well Hikari, with or without your help, I will fight Lucemon." She turned to charge at Lucemon.

"Wait for me!" Patamon called out as he turned and flew after Tailmon. Lucemon laughed at this.

"Oh how cute, the little kitty cat and the flying pig think they're a match for me like that." He commented smugly.

"Air Shot!" Patamon cried as he shot his attack at Lucemon to no effect.

"Neko Punch!" Tailmon cried as she jumped up and punched Lucemon's face. Unfortunately he didn't even flinch at the attack.

"Is that the best you two got? Now it's my turn. Paradise Lost!" He began landing blow after blow on the two digimon, sending them flying into the air. Then he grabbed them both and drove them back to the ground. By the time it was done, both digimon lay motionless on the ground. Both Takeru and Hikari looked up in shock.

"No, Patamon!" Takeru cried out in horror.

"Tailmon!" Hikari couldn't believe it. Why was she just sitting here while her digimon was in danger?

"Now, I wonder if the light the two of you love so much will spare your pathetic lives or if the darkness will completely annihilate the both of you... I can't wait to see! Dead or Alive!" Two halves of a sphere rose up around the two badly injured digimon. Everyone recognized it as the attack Lucemon had tried to use on them when they had arrived, but Qinglongmon had saved them from. Now that they saw it again they noticed one half of the sphere was the power of light while the other was the power of darkness. Takeru and Hikari were not just going to sit around moping anymore while their digimon were in danger, so they ran into the closing sphere to their digimon.

"No, Hikari!" Taichi cried.

"Takeru!" Both of their brothers chased after them, but they were too late. The sphere had already closed.

Inside the sphere, time seemed to stand still. Both teenagers held their wounded digimon in their arms. Both were silent until Hikari finally spoke.

"So what's going to happen to us?" She asked.

"I don't know, but I can't help feeling this is my fault..." Takeru muttered. Hikari turned to him in shock.

"What? How is this your fault? Why would you even think that?" She asked him.

"Because, I admitted my feelings for you and now you hate me. And I assume since you hate me it means your powers of light aren't as strong as they use to be." He told her.

"What? I don't hate you! I could never hate you! I was just confused when I found out your feelings for me. I have no idea if I return them or not at this point, but what I do know right now is that I do want to remain good friends with you. And who knows, maybe when I'm older I'll be able to return your feelings." She told him. Takeru smiled at this.

"That's all I could ask for right now." He responded. At this both their crests began to let off a golden glow.

Outside the sphere, both Omegamon and Imperialdramon were desperately trying to free their comrades from the sphere.

"Grey Sword!" Omegamon cried, striking the sphere with his sword.

"Positron Cannon!" Imperialdramon launched his attack. Unfortunately none of their attacks were damaging the seemingly indestructible sphere. This caused Lucemon to laugh evilly.

"Give it up. Their fates are sealed within the sphere. There is nothing you can do to save them." He told them. Daisuke turned to them with his fist raised.

"Oh yeah, well I refuse to believe that!" He said.

"I'm not going to give up while my sister is in danger like this!" Taichi called out.

"I won't let my brother down either!" Yamato said.

"And I'm sure Takeru and Hikari won't just give up either!" Ken finished for his comrades. Once all this was said, the sphere let off a golden glow. It wasn't long before both Seraphimon and Ophanimon burst from the sphere carrying Takeru and Hikari on their backs. Lucemon let out a shocked gasp.

"Impossible! There's no way they could evolve inside the sphere then escape unharmed!" He said.

"Face it, Lucemon, as long as there is light," Hikari began.

"There will always be hope, no matter how great the darkness is!" Takeru finished for her.

"For that is the destiny of light." Ophanimon continued.

"And from that, miracles will be born." Seraphimon finished for all of them. Lucemon backed up a bit, for the first time looking nervous.

"It doesn't matter if you have miracles and destiny! I have both light and darkness! As long as that is true, I am unstoppable!" He screamed in rage.

"Looks like he still doesn't get it." Ophanimon commented.

"Well we'll just have to teach him a lesson then." Seraphimon turned to Ophanimon and they both nodded. "Seven Heavens!"

"Sefirot Crystal!" They both launched their attacks at the same time. Lucemon was knocked back a few feet by the force of the blast.

"You think you can beat me like that? I'll just have to show you the true power of light I possess! Grand Cross!" Ten spheres of light formed between his hands in the shape of a cross and fired. Ophanimon deflected them all with her shield.

"That is not the true power of light!" She told him as she began to glow, raising her Javelin above her head.

"We shall show you our true power." Seraphimon raised his right arm above his head, Excalibur generating from the armour on his left forearm. Still clinging to their digimon's backs, both Takeru and Hikari nodded.

"Let's do this!" Takeru cried.

"For the power of light and hope!" Hikari called out as both Seraphimon and Ophanimon flew back to back towards Lucemon. Once they had reached him, both holy digimon ran their weapons through the evil digimon and they flew threw. Lucemon screamed as he was deleted.

"Alright, we finally did it!" Daisuke cheered as both Seraphimon and Ophanimon flew back to the group. Once they landed, Takeru and Hikari hopped off their backs.

"Way to go, Takeru! I knew you had it in you!" Yamato said as he gave his brother a nuggie. Taichi just settled for giving his sister a pat on the back.

"I'm proud of you, Hikari." He told her.

"Thanks, Onii-chan." Hikari responded. The celebration was cut short though.

"Don't celebrate too soon, Chosen Children. You haven't defeated me yet." Came a disembodied voice.

"Oh crap, Lucemon isn't dead yet?" Daisuke cried out in disbelief.

"That is correct, you're a million years from every killing me!" With those words what looked to be a dragon carrying an orb in its front claws appeared before the chosen Children.

To Be continued...


	10. The Three Great Angels Unite! Defeat Luc

Episode 10: The Three Great Angels Unite! Defeat Lucemon

The group stood stunned at the sight before them. Was this giant purple dragon like thing really Lucemon? How was he still alive? Curious, Ken pulled out is digimon analyzer to check. When he did his eye's grew wide.

"That's Lucemon." He told the group, "In this form he's known as Lucemon Satan Mode. He's an ultimate level. I guess that last attack somehow caused him to evolve." Everyone stared at him in shock.

"No way..." Daisuke let out, unable to believe it. The dragon before them laughed.

"Actually, that final attack just destroyed the light which I possessed." He told them, "Now I'm pure darkness." Everyone's jaws hung open.

"Does that mean he's pure evil now?" Takeru asked.

"You could say that, but then again, I was pure evil before!" Lucemon responded. Taichi gritted his teeth at the demon.

"Come on guys, let's not give up. We've beat the other six demon lords up to this point and we're close to beating Lucemon now. We've gained tremendous amounts of power along the way and I doubt he'll be able to withstand it no matter how powerful he is in this new form." He said in attempt to inspire everyone. Behind him, Omegamon nodded.

"Taichi's right. I'm sure we can beat him if we all work together. He said and raised both the WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon heads on his arms, "Double Torrent!"

"I won't give up either." Imperialdramon said as he raised his arm, "Positron Cannon!"

"We've come too far to let Lucemon win now." Seraphimon brought both his hands to his right side, "Seven Heavens!"

"I won't let him destroy both worlds with the powers of darkness." Ophanimon brought both her hands up, "Sefirot Crystal!" The four attacks hit Lucemon at once and the kids cheered, but were soon silenced when the blast faded away.

"No way, they're attacks had no effect at all!" Yamato gasped out in disbelief.

"Does this mean that we can't win?" Daisuke asked, hoping that this was not the case.

"Looks like you Chosen Children are finally realizing the truth that I have been saying all along, that I am unstoppable." Lucemon growled out, "Now that you've realized this, it's time for me to say farewell as I have no use to play with you further. Why don't you stay here and watch hopelessly as I go destroy your world. Good day, Chosen Children!" The children watched helplessly as the dragon flew into the sky. A giant portal of light appeared in front of the beast and it flew through. Omegamon, Imperialdramon, Seraphimon, and Ophanimon flew after him, but they were too late. The gate closed behind the dragon, leaving them stuck in the Digital World.

"Damn it!" Taichi cried out as he fell to his knees and hit his fist against the ground in frustration, "I can't believe this!" Yamato joined him on the ground.

"We really can't do anything!" He too also hit his fist on the ground. Hikari and Takeru knelt down to comfort their brothers.

"Don't worry Onii-chan, it's not over yet." Hikari told Taichi. Taichi looked up at his sister.

"What are you talking about, Hikari, he just left us here while he went to attack our world." He pointed out, feeling completely hopeless. Yamato also looked up at his brother.

"Did you not notice that all our digimon attacking at once did absolutely nothing to him?" He asked in rage, "There's nothing left we can do! Lucemon will destroy both worlds and there is nothing we can do to stop him!" Daisuke and Ken were feeling the same way right now, but Takeru shook his head.

"You're wrong, Onii-chan." He said.

"What do you mean, Takeru? That sounded right to me." Ken said in despair, "We can't reach him right now and even if we could, we have nothing left to attack him with. It's completely hopeless." Takeru stood up to face Ken.

"You're wrong Ken, it's not hopeless." He told his friend. Smiling, Hikari stood up and walked beside him.

"That's right. Even now, when both worlds face this darkness, the light continues to shine." She said. Takeru nodded at this.

"That's right, and as long of the light continues to shine, there will always be hope." He responded. Proud of their partners, their digimon walked up behind them, placing their hands on their shoulders. A bit surprised, the two turned to them. With a smile, Ophanimon nodded to Hikari.

"That's right." She told her partner, "For that is what destiny is."

"And as long as we believe in our destiny, miracles can always happen." Seraphimon said. The rest of the kids stared at them blankly.

"Are you guys still on that?" Ken asked.

"But Ken, it's the truth. As long as you don't let the light in your heart die out." Takeru told him.

"But still, in this situation..." Daisuke trailed off.

"Come on, Daisuke, it's not like you to give up." Imperialdramon said in XV-mon's voice, "Don't you remember when you faced BelialVamdemon. You refused to give up then and that led to a miracle."

Daisuke thought back. He remembered how when he wished for more power, it had somehow triggered V-mon to evolve into Fladramon, Lighdramon, and XV-mon all at the same time. After he had spread this to the rest, they had eight armour digimon, five adult digimon, two natural perfects, three jogressed perfects, and two ultimate's facing BelialVamdemon. At this memory he smiled. "Thanks, Imperialdramon." The digimon nodded as he turned back to Takeru and the others. "You guys are right. As long as we don't let the light inside ourselves die out, miracles can happen. I won't give up until I've breathed my last breath." His words encouraged the rest to keep their light alive. "Now let's get going, maybe there's still a TV we can use to head back to our world."

Back in the human world, the rest of the Chosen Children were waiting for Gennai to arrive when the building started to shake. In a panic, everyone clung to whatever was close to them.

"Is this an earthquake?" Miyako asked in a scared voice. She hated earthquakes. Before anyone could answer her, they heard screams of fear from outside followed by a loud blast. Curious to what was happening, everyone ran to the window. Once they saw what it was, their eyes grew wide.

"Is that a digimon?" Sora asked. To answer her question, Koushiro grabbed him digimon analyzer. He paled at what it told him.

"Guys, that's Lucemon's ultimate form..." He trailed off, hundreds of questions running through his mind.

"No way, he evolved..." Jyou muttered, staring at the scene of the dragon destroying the city. People ran in fear as he knocked over buildings and breathed fire from his mouth.

"What's he doing here?" Mimi asked. She was not prepared to fight such a powerful monster.

"What happened to Taichi and the others?" Sora asked worriedly. She didn't want to think about the possibility that Lucemon had killed them.

"Why is Lucemon doing this?" Iori asked. Even to this day, he still could not understand what would lead a living thing to do something so evil.

"How can we possibly stop him?" Miyako wondered. If in fact Taichi and the others had failed against him with four ultimates, what chance did they stand with six perfects?

"Unfortunately, I don't know the answer to any of those questions." Koushiro told them sadly, "But one thing I do know for sure is that we are the only one who can stop Lucemon right now, so let's give this our best shot. The whole city, no maybe all of Japan, possibly the whole world is relying on us right now." He turned to Tentomon.

"I'm with you, whatever you decide, Koushiro." He told his partner. The rest of the digimon turned to their partners.

"Come on Jyou, what do you say? I can still take him." Gomamon said.

"Let's show him what we are made of." Palmon told Mimi.

"I'm sure Taichi and the others just had a minor setback. They'll probably be here to help us in no time." Piyomon told Sora.

"Iori, we just can't sit back while this evil being destroys everything." Armadimon told his partner.

"Miyako, I know this doesn't look good, but just do what you always do and say bingo." Hawkmon said.

"Moumentai, Wallace!" Terriermon gave Wallace the thumbs up with a wink. Lopmon just nodded. All the Chosen Children smiled at their partner's encouragement.

"Bingo!" Miyako cried out and pointed to the door. "Chosen Children, let's roll!" With that she ran out the door, Hawkmon flying after her. Smiles on their faces, the rest of the Chosen Children chased after her.

While this was happening, the rest of the Chosen Children had just found a TV set in the Digital World. With smiles on their faces, they ran up to it.

"Alright, maybe now we can go face Lucemon in our world." Daisuke said as he pointed his D-3 at the TV. "Digital gate, open!" Unfortunately for them, nothing happened. Refusing to give up, Daisuke tried again. "Digital gate, open!" Still nothing. "Digital gate, open!" Same. "Come on, digital gate, open!" Daisuke fell to his knees in frustration. "Why won't it open?"

"Does this mean Lucemon really has won?" Ken asked. Takeru shook his head.

"No, we'll open the gate somehow." He turned to his digimon. Hikari did the same.

"Ophanimon, you can do something, can't you?" She asked.

"I can try." She answered and raised her hands into the air, beginning to glow. Seraphimon did the same.

In the time this had taken, the other digimon in the human world had taken this opportunity to evolve to their perfect levels and charged at Lucemon who was still terrorizing the city. Not wanting him to continue any longer, they attacked to get his attention.

"Horn Buster!"

"Hammer Spark!"

"Shadow Wing!"

"Flower Cannon!"

"Top Gun!"

"Aramitama!" All six attacks hit the raging dragon. The Chosen Children were disappointed that the six attacks combined had no effect. Their goal was accomplished though; Lucemon had stopped terrorizing the city and was now looking at their digimon.

"Ah, so these are the weaker of the Chosen Children and their digimon." Lucemon commented, "You shouldn't waste your time. If your friends couldn't stop me, what chance do you think you stand?" With a scowl on his face, Iori pointed a stick he had picked up at the dragon.

"What did you do to Taichi and the others?" He demanded in the most threatening voice he had.

"Nothing." Lucemon answered, "I simply just grew bored of them, so I left them in the Digital world while I came here to destroy everything." Sora let out a sigh.

"So they're not dead." She said relieved. Miyako smiled.

"Guess this means we just need to hold Lucemon off until they arrive." She said. Lucemon laughed at her world.

"I wouldn't count of that dear," He told her wickedly, "You see, I locked the Digital Gate behind me. There's no way they'll be coming back here any time soon." Koushiro clenched his fist.

"What a monster." He said in anger.

Terriermon hopped down from Wallace's shoulder. Turning to his partner he said, "Wallace, I want to help. Let me evolve so I can do so."

With a nod, Wallace raised up his digivice, "Alright Terriermon, be careful." His digivice let off a glow.

"Moumentai, Wallace." Terriermon began to glow with the light of evolution. "Terriermon evolve!" He cried out as he spun around. In a flash of light he was a large bunny looking creature. He had gun barrels on both arms and a belt of ammo around his shoulder. For some reason this digimon wore blue jeans. "Gargomon!" Wasting no time, Gargomon charged at Lucemon. "Gatling Arm!" He fired from the guns on his arms at the dragon. Like all the previous attacks, it had no effect.

"He can't do anything either..." Wallace commented in disappointment. He hadn't been expecting Gargomon to beat Lucemon, but he was hoping he'd be able to do something.

"I wish I could help." Lopmon said. Ever since he had been reborn, he had not been able to evolve past his child level.

"Well I guess it's a good thing I'm here." Came a voice. Everyone turned to see who it was and their eyes lit up.

"Gennai!" The group cried out in happiness. Gennai nodded to the children then turned to Lucemon with a stern look on his face.

"Lucemon, you may think you are invincible, but the Chosen Children or the Digital World will never give up. We will defeat you!" He told the most powerful of the Great Demon Lords. Lucemon let out a laugh.

"You people keep telling me this, but I still don't believe you. Face it, I am invincible. Nothing can harm me. No matter who you throw against me, it will be the same. Soon you will all bow before me." He told the man.

"Oh really, well let's see how you stand up to the Digital World's ultimate form of good." With these worlds, Gennai held out an orb Qinglongmon had given him. "Wallace, hold out your digivice to this orb." Doing as the man said, Wallace held out his digivice. There was a bright flash of light and soon it surrounded Lopmon.

"Lopmon warp evolve!" He cried out. He flashed past his adult and perfect form, arriving at his ultimate form. In this form he was a giant pink bunny type thing. His giant ears almost looked like wings with a holy ring around each one. He seemed to float in the air as he brought he arms over his head and circled them around to the lower part of his body. "Cherubimon!"

Light flooded from Cherubimon's body as he floated in the air before Lucemon. Amazement was etched onto the face of all the Chosen Children as they stared at Cherubimon with their jaws hung open.

"I don't know why," Sora commented, "But no matter how many times a seemingly small and powerless digimon evolves into a glittering angel, it still remains amazing."

"What shocks me the most was that we were actually expecting it this time, yet it still amazes us this much." Mimi added. Everyone nodded at this. They were all silenced as Cherubimon began to speak.

"Lucemon," He began with a booming voice, "You and the other Great Demon Lord have caused terror and fear in the lives of many digimon and humans alike. Even with your comrades defeated, you refuse to admit your wrong doings and continue to cause terror. Why do you think I should not punish you?"

"I laugh at the thought of you thinking you have the power to punish me." Lucemon snarled back, "I faced the other two of you 'Great Angels' back in the Digital World and they were no match for me. What make you think that you alone can defeat me?"

"Perhaps I can't alone, but how would you stand again all three of us combined?" Cherubimon inquired. At this question, Lucemon couldn't help but laugh.

"For someone with big ears, you sure are hard of hearing. I said I locked the digital gate behind me. They're not going to be coming to your aide." Lucemon told him.

"Really, we'll see about that." Cherubimon closed his eyes and raised his arms into the air. As he began to glow, he looked up into the sky and shot up a pillar of light.

Back in the Digital World, this pillar of light reached Seraphimon and Ophanimon, who were still in the same position. With a smile on her face Ophanimon announced, "We're through." This brought a smile to everyone's face.

"Alright, now let's go kick Lucemon's butt!" Daisuke cheered as he and Ken climbed onto Imperialdramon. In the meantime Taichi and Yamato climbed onto Omegamon. Both digimon flew up into the pillar of light and through the gate. Not wanting to be left behind, Takeru and Hikari climbed onto their digimon's backs and they took off. The gate closed behind them.

Smiles crossed everyone's faces as they saw their friends fly down from the pillar of light.

"Alright, they're back!" Miyako cried as she watched the four digimon land in front of them so that their partners could climb off. With tears in her eyes, Miyako ran over to Hikari and gave her a hug. "Oh Hikari, I'm so glad to see you again!" Smiling, Hikari hugged her back.

"It's good to see you too, Miyako." She told her friend. With their partners' safe, the four digimon flew towards Lucemon, who was growling at them.

"How did you open the gate? I had locked it!" He asked in frustration. This was not what he had planned.

"Oh, you don't know yet?" Ophanimon asked him smugly.

"We just kept the light inside our hearts alive." Seraphimon told him, "And as long as that light doesn't die, hope will already remain." Cherubimon smiled at his two fellow angels.

"And through the powers of destiny and miracles born from light and hope, I was able to open up the gate by connecting with these feelings." Cherubimon finished.

"Oh please, not that bull shit again." Lucemon muttered under his breath.

With a smile on her face Ophanimon responded, "Oh don't worry, we weren't expecting a creature of darkness like you to understand it."

"We'd just thought we'd tell you why you were never able to use the true powers of light." Seraphimon added. These words enraged Lucemon.

"I'll show you true power! Divine Atonement!" Light shot from the crowns of the seven deadly sins which floated around him. Ophanimon used her shield to block this, while the other angels blocked the attack with their powers.

"Our turn. Seven Heavens!"

"Sefirot Crystal!"

"Lightning Spear!" Cherubimon fired a spear of lighting from his hand. The three attacks hit the dragon head on, but once again the beast was unharmed. The Chosen Children still could not believe it.

"They still can't hurt him! What the hell is Lucemon?" Daisuke cried out. The angels on the other hand remained calm.

"I think I see it now." Ophanimon said. Seraphimon nodded.

"So do I." He said.

"It's rather obvious." Cherubimon said. The children looked confused.

"What is it? Do you know how to beat Lucemon?" Taichi asked for the group. Ophanimon nodded for the angels.

"Yes, I believe that dragon form is just a decoy to distract us." She explained, getting nods from her fellow angels. The rest gasped and Lucemon backed up nervously. The angels could tell they were on to something.

"That orb he carries is rather suspicious." Seraphimon pointed out. They could hear Lucemon gulp. They must be close.

"I wonder what he keeps in there..." Cherubimon looked at Lucemon slyly.

"Let's find out then. Eden's Javelin!" Ophanimon fired a beam of light at the orb Lucemon held. It didn't seem to do anything at first, but a small hole soon opened, allowing everyone to see what appeared to be a larva with twelve wings. Ken pulled out his digimon analyzer.

"That's Lucemon Larva." He read and gasped, "Apparently that is Lucemon's true form." With that information, Ophanimon stopped her attack.

"So if we destroy that, we'll destroy Lucemon once and for all." She concluded.

"Sounds good to me." Omegamon said, "Garuru Cannon!"

"Positron Cannon!"

"Seven Heavens!"

"Sefirot Crystal!"

"Lightning Spear!"

"Horn Buster!"

"Hammer Spark!"

"Shadow Wing!"

"Flower Cannon!"

"Top Gun!"

"Aramitama!"

"Gatling Arm!" Everyone attacked the orb at once, but none of these attacks could penetrate the orb. Lucemon let out a laugh.

"You may have found my weakness, but this Gehenna here will absorb all attacks using the power of darkness. Good luck reaching my true form with your attacks!" He told the opposing digimon. The three angels turned to each other and nodded. Each one of them moved into position around the dragon and held out their arms, forming a circle of light. "No, what are you doing?" Lucemon cried out. The power of darkness weakened before the light, causing a small hole to form within the orb. This hole grew bigger as the light grew stronger. Omegamon turned to Imperialdramon.

"I'll leave this to you." He told the digimon and began to glow. A holy ring shot into the air, forming a sword. Omegamon then degenerated back to Agumon and Gabumon. Imperialdramon grabbed this sword, transforming him into Paladin Mode. Taking this as their cue, the Chosen Children raised their digivices, pointing them at the sword to power it up. Once the sword was fully powered, Imperialdramon drove it through the hole running it through Lucemon Larva.

"NOOOOO!" The demon cried out as there was a bright light show. When the light faded, Lucemon was gone.

"Alright, we did it!" Daisuke cried out as Imperialdramon degenerated into V-mon and Wormmon. The two digimon ran to their partners to celebrate. The rest of the digimon degenerated as well and ran to their partners.

"Good work, Chosen Children." Gennai said in congratulations, "I knew we could count on you once again." He walked over to Takeru and Hikari. "Takeru, Hikari, good work on discovering the true meanings of your crests. It made you both stronger people and really helped in the defeating of the Great Demon Lords." The two smiled at the man.

"Thanks Gennai, I'm glad we did too." Takeru said as he turned to Hikari with a smile. She may not love him like he did right now, but he knew that as long as he kept the light in his heart alive there was still hope that maybe by some miracle she may return them some day.

Smiling Gennai turned to Koushiro. "You did great as well Koushiro." Koushiro blushed at being recognized by Gennai.

"Me? But I didn't do anything." He said in confusion. Gennai shook his head.

"But you're the one who figured out that there were three great angels." Gennai told him. "You sought out the third angel so that all three could be here today. In the end, they really saved the day and it's all thanks to you." Patamon and Tailmon smiled at him as well.

"Ya Koushiro, you did well." Patamon told him.

"Thank you, Koushiro." Tailmon said with a bow. Koushiro blushed.

"You're welcome, but I really didn't do much of anything. It was Mimi who thought of Wallace." He defended himself in embarrassment.

"Maybe I did, but you're still the one who suggested we find he third angel." Mimi told him. Much to Koushiro's relief, Gennai took the attention away from him.

"Thank you too, Wallace, for coming to Japan to help us." Gennai thanked the boy from America.

"It was no problem." Wallace told him, "I wasn't doing anything exciting in America and it was fun to meet new friends." He couldn't help but blush a bit. With a smile, Terriermon hopped onto his partner's shoulder.

"Hey Wallace." He said to get his attention, "Moumentai."

Laughing, Wallace pulled Terriermon off his shoulder into his arms, "Oh moumentai yourself, Terriermon." As everyone was laughing, the children's parents came running over.

"Taichi, Hikari!" Yuuko yelled out as she ran over to her two children, her husband close behind her. The two siblings were currently standing beside each other, looked over to them as their mom caught them both in a bear hug.

"Whoa, mom, it's good to see you too." Taichi said.

"Are you two done saving the world now?" Susumu asked.

"Well unless another evil digimon rises up, which hopefully won't happen, we are." Taichi answered once his mom freed him and Hikari from the hug.

"But even if that did happen, I doubt anything could possibly stand a chance against us now." Hikari added. In the meantime the rest of the parents were busy hugging their own children.

"Oh Takeru, I thought you promised you'd tell me before doing something like this again." Natsuko cried as she hugged her son. She was scared she would lose him this time.

"I'm sorry mom, I guess it slipped my mind." Takeru told her as he hugged back.

Daisuke was being scolded by his parents for not telling him. "Well I'm sorry, but it kind of came out of no where." He told them as his explanation. He then turned to his sister who looked to be holding back tears. "Huh, what's wrong, Jun-nee-san?" When he asked this, Jun slapped him then began crying in his chest. Needless to say, he had not been expecting this.

"Daisuke you dummy!" She cried out, "I was so worried you were going to die and then I would be left an only child!"

Mrs. Ichijouji held Ken in a hug as she cried. "Oh Ken, I was so worried you'd never come back!" She cried. His father smiled at him, despite how worried he had been.

"We're proud of you for saving the world though." He told him. Ken smiled back at him.

All Hiroaki could do was smile at his son. "Welcome home, son." He said.

It was now the end of the week. All of the Chosen Children stood in the air port to say good bye to their new friend and his digimon. Mimi and Palmon were also heading back to America today.

"Bye Wallace! It was nice meeting you." Daisuke said.

"Have a safe trip." Takeru told him and Mimi.

"Come back and visit some time." Hikari told them.

"Well you know I will." Mimi told her and turned to Wallace, "What about you?" Wallace thought for a moment.

"I would like that." He told them. He looked over to Lopmon who was hanging with Patamon and Tailmon. The three of them had become good friends.

"Oh Lopmon, it's sad you have to leave already." Patamon said. In such a short time, the three have them had come to become like a family. He didn't like the idea of that family being broken like this.

"I hope we'll get to see you again." Tailmon told him.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we will." Lopmon told her, "Rather its Wallace coming back to Japan, or Takeru and Hikari visiting America, or them meeting up in the Digital World it will happen." The two digimon nodded.

"But still, I'm going to miss you." Patamon said.

"As will I." The three of them hugged each other with tears in their eyes. Terriermon took this moment to pop in.

"The three of you need to moumentai." He told them, "You'll end up seeing each other sooner than you think."

"What, do you know something?" Lopmon asked his twin. Terriermon said nothing to this. "Come on, tell me!" Wallace walked over to the two and laughed as he picked them both up.

"Come on you two, it's time to go." He told them, "We still need to go through security and our flight leaves in half an hour." With that he and Mimi took their digimon with them as they left the group.

Half an hour later the group watched as the flight to New York took off. "Think we'll ever see them again?" Tailmon asked.

"Don't worry Tailmon, Takeru and I were thinking about taking a trip to New York sometime." Hikari told her. Tailmon looked up at her as did Patamon with Takeru.

"Really, when?" Patamon asked.

"We were thinking about next week." Takeru responded. With smiles on their faces, Patamon and Tailmon looked at each other. It seemed they be seeing their new friend again soon after all.

The End!

And with that I declare this story officially complete. I hope you all enjoyed it. Be sure to leave a review.


End file.
